Yozora
by Fullmetal chibi-chan
Summary: Why did stuff like this always happen to him? He didn't ask for a child, it just happened! Heck, it wasn't even his own, but now he had no choice. InuxKag
1. The Burning

**Info: Okay, now you can disagree with me, but I shall be referring to his red outer shirt as a kariginu, not as a haori, because from what I've learned, it's wrong. From wikipedia, as far as I know, he wears a hitoe (outer shirt) in the fashion of a kariginu and his white undershirt is a kosode. His pants are in fact hakama like Kaede and Kikyo, just gathered at the ankle. The sash high around his waist is an obi. Just look it up and if you find anything wrong, review and tell me okay **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Burning**

"Inuyasha! Why do you have to be such a jerk to everyone?" Demanded a very irritated teenage girl. Her brown eyes burned as she glared at the poor dog-eared boy in front of her. Her raven hair waved with her green skirt in the spring breeze making her look even more fearsome, as if she had her own personal demonic aura.

His fiery amber eyes locked on hers as they silently struggled for dominance. The boy was about a good half-foot taller than her, dressed in a crimson kariginu and prayer beads. His hair was longer than his waist and silvery white, and beautiful enough to make any girl green with jealousy. He merely crossed his arms and broke eye contact. "Keh!"

"Is that all you can say?" Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation with this beautiful hanyou. He could slay demons, blow up mountains, wield a gigantic sword, laugh in the face of cold, terrible death, and never show an inkling of fear and yet she couldn't get him talk in full sentences!

"I told the runt I wanted to be left alone! It's not my fault he didn't get the message!" He defended. 'Why was it that little things always blew up into huge arguments?' He wondered for a second.

"You could have just told him nicely! You didn't need to knock him over the head!" Kagome could feel a headache coming on, as it always came when she chastised the stubborn hanyou. "Why can't you even just pretend you like him and be nice? Jeeze, you have no skills as a parent whatsoever! Could you please just try to learn some compassion for him?"

"Look, it's not something I need and ever will need, so why learn it?" He argued, "I ain't havin' kids, not now, not ever, so why should I waste my time learning how to take care of 'em?"

Kagome was speechless at this remark, how could he say such a thing! "Do you really hate kids that much?" She gasped. He scrunched his nose in a frown.

"I didn't say I _hated _kids, I just said I'm never having them!" He tried to clarify, but only succeeded in digging his grave deeper.

"Y-You mean… you cant, uh-um..." She stuttered, embarrassed.

Inuyasha turned the same color as his kariginu, putting his hands out, waving them. "N-NO! I don't mean that! I mean, I'll just never have kids!" His eye was twitching in mortification. Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a look of relief cross her face.

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask. What was his reason for not wanting children ever?

"No reason, just don't want 'em." He turned away and walked away. He couldn't tell her the real reason, no, he didn't want her pity. He knew if she found out, she'd treat him differently and that was the last thing he needed.

The real reason was that he'd never have the chance. Ever since he had found out 'how' pups were made, he knew he'd never partake in anything of the sort. Who would ever be foolish enough to mate a half-breed?

Deep down, the moment he had realized that, part of him had died and thanks to it, he had learned to effectively hide most of his drive until he had a moment alone. Though this probably was why he was irritable so much. He had laugh when he remembered when he'd first met the monk, what had his words been during the first time they had talked, ah, 'You need to get laid.' The monk didn't understand the way dog-demons worked at all. They couldn't just mate left and right like foxes and humans. They had rules; the breaking of many of them meant death.

He sighed, there was only one woman he wanted, however the gods were so cruel and he knew the tragic truth that like the rest of the world, she would never love him as he wanted her to. Her name flowed off his tongue, "Kagome…"

He looked around, it was already dark. How far had he wandered? He took in a deep breath. Immediately he choked and coughed. "Smoke?" He rasped and looked to where the sound of crackling fire was coming from. His eyes widened, someone's hut was on fire! It was spreading to the forest fast, but what disturbed him more was the smell of blood. The smoke smell was too thick for him to determine whose it was. He heard running behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and she reached his side, panting, the others beside her. "That village is burning! We have to help them!" He nodded. If the fire wasn't taken care of, the forest would go down in flames.

"Miroku," He demanded as the monk stared at him gravely. "Go try to help them put out the fire! Make sure it doesn't spread. Shippo, Sango, help him." They nodded and ran to check the damage. Inuyasha pulled the girl onto his back and they ran into the village, in the direction of the blood.

"Where are we going Inuyasha? The fire is over there!" She asked as she pointed to the village.

"I smell blood. I doubt that fire was an accident." He said. She looked shocked, why would anyone try to burn their neighbors to death?! Inuyasha flew by the trees, a red and silver blur. Kagome grunted as he suddenly stopped. About 20 feet away was a bloody form. Finally, Inuyasha could decipher the scent. He let Kagome down.

"It's a bitch." He stated. Kagome gave him a disapproving look. "I meant a female dog-demon!" He rolled his eyes and to a step neared to her, holding his hand to Kagome, telling her to stay behind. "Bitches are unpredictable and dangerous when they're injured."

Kagome watched his slowly go over to the fallen woman, cautious and carefully he rolled her over to see her face. She had been impaled, with numerous burns to her body. The blood had stained her kimono and the ground beneath her. Inuyasha could hear her faint heartbeat, but he knew it was too late for her; she'd lost far too much blood, even for a youkai.

Her eyes were a dull silvery color that stood out from her dark blue hair, stained darker with blood. A long black stripe went down her face from her forehead to her nose. Under her left eye were three stars in the shape of a triangle. A small smile graced the femme's blood stained lips.

"Please…" She croaked, her soft, helpless voice striking a chord in the hanyou. Her clawed hands gripped her arm as she pulled herself up; he wondered what she was going to ask. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt her razor sharp fangs sink deep into the flesh of his arm.

He tried to pull back, but this bitch was determined and she quickly scooped some of her blood from her gaping wound and slapped the hand over the bite wound, rubbing it in. Inuyasha bit his lip as the pain seared his arm like liquid fire.

The woman fell back to the ground with a grunt as she growled at him softly, tears glistening in her eyes, smiling as her life slipped away. In that moment he knew what she'd done and as he looked around frantically, all he could wonder is 'WHY ME?'

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**AN: My present to all of you readers! It is a special day today and I am giving you two chapters of this new fic and two chapters of 'Begin Again', or 'Back to Start.' Whichever is the one you're reading. Yeah, I'm a ditz; I named the same story two different things without noticing. I'll get around to fixing it some time. Either way, you can just press that next chapter button. you're welcome. Also, the chapter art for this story is at photobucket(dot)com. Search for Fullmatalchibichan under albums. **

**If that doesn't work, this is the URL for chapter 1: http://i25.pho bums/c100/fullmetal(Underscore)chibi(Underscore)chan(Underscore)/ Chappy1.jpg **

**URL for the mark:** **http://i25. m/albums/c100/fullmetal(Underscore)chibi(Underscore)chan(Underscore)/ TheMark.jpg**

**URL for chapter 2:http://i25. take a look!** Oh and take out any extra spaces and put an underscore where it says (underscore)


	2. Yozora

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Yozora**

Kagome saw the bewildered look on the hanyou's face. What had happened? The lady had held herself up and done something, but she couldn't see. Had she told him something? She walked over to him, but he stood up and stopped her. He was holding his right arm for some reason and looked slightly pained.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who had a confused look on her face. "We're too late." He sighed as Kagome put a hand to her face in sorrow. "She's dead."

Inuyasha took a few deep sniffs, trying to locate something. Turning from the dead Inu-youkai, he started off into the deep forest, Kagome close behind. "Where are we going?" She asked softly, feeling horrible for leaving that poor woman to rot.

"Don't worry; you can go back to her. If you do, clean her up." His amber gaze bore into her soul, fiery and mourning. She nodded.

"What about you? Where are you going?" She queried.

"I gotta find something." He growled. Kagome nodded, though confused. Both of them wondered the same thing. 'Why would a demon live in a human village?' For Kagome the answer didn't come, but as Inuyasha sniffed around, the answer was clear.

Sweet but not overpowering, like vanilla, but soothing like lavender. The scent was so soft it was hard to follow through the scent of blood, fear and smoke. As he pulled apart the underbrush, he found his answer.

A tiny girl, knees against her chest and staring at him with eyes like liquid silver. Her face was smeared with her mother's blood, two uneven streaks of tears spreading it down her neck.

Inuyasha held out a clawed hand. Twin triangular dog-ears, black as pitch flattened against her head as she flinched away. He held out his hand still and after a moment, she gingerly moved forward, looked at the hand, then to the man. She was fighting an internal battle. Should she trust this man who smelled slightly like her mother, that she'd never met before, or should she try to bolt lest he made an attempt on her life?

His eyes were fearsome, but compassionate. As her gaze moved upward she saw his flowing silver hair, obviously not human. She knew from the scent, even with a stuffy nose, he was an Inu.

Inuyasha recognized the look of surprise on her face as she noticed his ears. She sniffed his hand as best she could, getting braver as her nose cleared. Once she reached the middle of his forearm, she stopped, looking at the mark.

She traced the crescent moon on his right arm with a finger and let it rest on one of the three stars in the shape of a triangle inside of it. It was her mother's mark, but why did he have it?

Inuyasha looked down where her finger rested, where the bitch had bitten him. A deep sorrow filled him. 'She must be so confused.' Inuyasha couldn't believe how fate worked. Was it every hanyou's fate to have at least one of his parents brutally murdered? Were all half-breeds destined to be miserable? As the girl rubbed her face against the mark on his arm he made a silent promise to never let this girl go through what he had.

He felt her shiver softly and he gently pulled his arm away. Her torn sky-blue kimono was too short and thin, decorated with multicolored circles of red, navy and green, quite unsuitable.

She looked at him, scared and confused. He carefully slipped off his kariginu and wrapped it around the child, which was like a blanket compared to her. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her and pulled the girl to his body.

She gladly accepted his attentions and snuggled her head into his chest. He stoked her head once with his hand, brushing her fluffy shoulder-length, navy hair. She couldn't be more than five, just a whelp, younger than Shippo. He heard her breathing slow as she fell asleep. He blushed when he realized his actions and quickly stiffened his posture, crushing and strangling any feelings he had at that moment.

Inuyasha made his way to Kagome who had undressed the woman and was cleaning her off with a cloth and rinsing her with a bottle of water that she'd gotten from her pack while he was gone. He didn't blush, nor look at her directly in respect, but instead felt sorry for the pup in his arms. He was glad she had gone to sleep; no child should have to see their mother in such a horrific state.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the bundle in his arms. "Is that what I think it is?" Inuyasha shifted his kariginu from the child's face. Kagome gasped and rushed over to him. "It's so tiny!"

"She's a hanyou…" He muttered, motioning to her ears. Kagome knitted her brows.

"Yo-you don't think they killed her mother just because her child was a half-demon, do you?" She asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha's eyes disappeared behind his silvery bangs. "I know so…" He growled at the unfairness of it all. Hurried footsteps approached them.

"Inuyasha! We put out the fire! We've been told a demon attacked the village and fled into the forest." Sango informed him. They all froze as Inuyasha gave them a cold glare.

"Bullshit! Those lying bastards! They attacked her!" The heated hanyou pointed to the bloody form of the girl's mother. They others gave a collective gasp. Kagome had done her best to clean off the blood, but had run out of water, leaving smeared streaks of blood in random spots on her body.

"Why would they do that? Surely the demon provoked them?" Miroku defended.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Apparently, to all humans, being the mother of a half-breed is perfectly acceptable grounds for murder." He immediately registered what he'd said and cursed internally for even hinting his past grievances. The others finally saw the child in his arms, though Kagome was the only one to grasp the inner meaning of that statement.

"Inuyasha? Is there something you're not telling us?" The monk asked suggestively.

"Get your mind outta the gutter, you bouzo! The kid's a half-breed, meaning the father is a human. I've never seen that woman, but she's a bitch and I don't have a mate. From her lack of marks, she was either raped or her mate died early on." Inuyasha tried to defend himself. Sango punched the perverse monk in the arm, giving him a disapproving look.

But still she wondered, Inuyasha was terrible with kids and it was hard to tell which disliked the other more, him or them, and yet, this child was snuggled up into him and wrapped in his kariginu, something only Kagome had been privileged enough to do, while she was cleaning the dead body.

"What's going to happen to the child?" Sango asked softly.

Inuyasha looked like he was thinking and Shippo retained his urge to say 'Don't hurt yourself.' Why did this have to happen to him? He had no choice now.

"She comes with us." He decided. All of them looked shocked, nearly falling over at the fact he had given in so easily. They'd expected him to fight it and Kagome would have had to 'convince' him to let her come along.

"Really? That easy? Inuyasha, is that really you?" Kagome asked incredulously.

He looked offended as his face turned a slight reddish hue. "Jeeze, you act like I'm some kind of monster! I'm not heartless enough to leave some kid to die out here! I know what'll happen if she's caught…" They all shuttered at the thought. Wanting to be off that subject, he asked the houshi, taijiya and kitsune, "Did you put out the fire?"

They nodded. "We cleared the forest near it so it couldn't spread." Miroku educated the hanyou. He nodded in approval. Then looked back at the dead femme, it was a dirty job, but someone had to do it. He handed the pup to Kagome. If she'd slept through his rampage, she could sleep through anything. He carefully picked up the body of her deceased mother, leading his 'pack.'

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked softly, looking down to the helpless form in her arms. How could anyone feel distain towards anything so innocent?

"To give this woman a semi-decent burial." He replied softly. They nodded and followed obediently. He made sure he was far enough from the village, so they couldn't desecrate her unless they really wanted too. Miroku and Inuyasha worked diligently and laid her in the grave. However, Inuyasha stopped them from covering her. Inuyasha took the child from Kagome's arms, waking her with a soft shake.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him sleepily. She heard him whisper to her, "Say your goodbyes." His voice was gruff and held a deep sadness. He put her down, taking his kariginu back and put it back on as she looked down the hole. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mother was silent, unmoving. The horrible reality began to set in that this was real, that this hadn't just been a dream… She was really alone. Her whole body shook as the tears flowed freely.

Kagome could feel the tears coming as she saw the girl drop and hug her knees to her chest. Shippo knew well enough how she felt, and how devastating it was to lose ones parents. Kagome crouched next to the hunched child, patting her back.

The crying stopped suddenly as the girl's silvery orbs locked with Kagome's brunette. The sobs immediately turned to growls as the girl turned on Kagome. Kagome yelped in fear and fell backwards. The girl took this chance to run over to Inuyasha and behind his legs, looking out from behind them. He stumbled slightly from the suddenness of it all, but understood.

Kagome recovered and looked at the girl behind his legs, bewildered. "Whoa, what just happened?" She asked.

The little hanyou just ducked behind the bigger hanyou's legs. Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulder, all compassion lost. "HEY! Stop being mean to Kagome!" He shouted angrily.

The girl was about to bare her little fangs at him from behind Inuyasha when he said quite firmly, "Stop! Both of you!" The girl gave out a yelp and her ears flattened against her head.

"But Inuyasha! She was going to attack Kagome!" He growled.

"No she wasn't." He sighed. "Kagome just scared her, that's all." He looked down at the girl, and gave a short yip, attracting everyone's attention.

"Inuyasha? You can bark?" Sango asked. Truth be told, everyone knew he could growl, but wondered if he could bark or not for the longest time.

He gave an exasperated sigh and nodded. "Yeah, what of it?" He flushed slightly; suddenly knowing he was being scrutinized.

"So you can talk to her? What's her name?" Kagome questioned, rising to her feet.

He looked down and barked twice. He received a smallish heen in return. "Yozora." He answered simply, and then barked again, adding a low growl to it. She paused a bit longer, and then replied with a short whine. "The mother's name was Anya."

Once more they exchanged growls and Inuyasha walked over to the grave and began to fill it, leaving the girl standing alone. She looked around. The tall woman in a kimono was to the left, the one in the ridiculously short one was by her and the mean kitsune was on her shoulders. The monk was by the nice hanyou man, helping him fill her mother's grave.

She was confused with the older hanyou's pack. Why did he consort with those horrible, _disgusting_ humans? Why did he let them call him dog-demon? Or was that really his name? What was going to happen to her? The only thing she'd figured out so far was that she would stay with that man.

After the grave was filled she took the chance to dart over to him. She watched him crouch down and pick up a good sized rock and with his claws, begin to etch in her mother's name, then set it in the head of her grave as a tombstone.

'He can write?' Kagome thought suddenly. She knew his mother was of high standing, and so was his father, so it only made sense that he was literate. So why then was it so surprising? She shoved that thought into the pile in back of her mind, 'The Mysteries of Inuyasha' for later consideration.

"Let's head back." He ordered and Yozora, like an obedient puppy, stayed by him, walking near him, but not underfoot. A light pink dusted his cheeks in slight embarrassment. She noticed his pack's odd looks. Why were they staring at her? She hated staring! That's all people did to her was stare and call her names!

Inuyasha sensed her discomfort and honestly, he was feeling it to. "Whatcha staring at?" He asked gruffly.

They all jumped at the sudden comment. They all knew they were doing it, but they couldn't help it, Inuyasha was always intolerant of everyone and yet he lets this little girl so close? It was so… weird. By the time very reached their camp, the question on everyone's mind was, why?

Yozora watched them all get ready for bed, all too tired to bother with dinner. She sat next to the big hanyou whose blazing amber eyes watched over them all, surveying the land, constantly watching for danger. As the others fell asleep she saw him take off his kariginu and wrap it around her.

Inuyasha blushed uncomfortably as she cuddled into his side, holding his hinezumi robe tightly around her body. As the night went on he thought about the day's events. It had started so simply, and now suddenly, nothing made sense. He knew how hopeless the mother must have felt, but it was hard to imagine that she had been desperate enough to do 'that.' Had she any idea who she'd entrusted her child to?

The Kami obviously loved irony because this definitely fit the category. This mark on his arm, this one-sided promise that he would forever be obligated to honor. She had marked him as only one marks their mate or a close puphood friend, except it was in the wrong spot to be a mate. No, this mark specifically made him this kid's new father! He knew usually, these things could not be forced, but in her desperation, she'd had no other choice.

Inside, he laughed sardonically. Only he could become a father overnight and have never touched a woman. Those words she'd said before she died, how relieved she had sounded. He doubted he would ever forget it.

"_Please… Protect her… my Sora,… Yozora…"_

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A/N: Yay! the second chapter is up! There is chapter art for this story!!! I may not be updating this one as often as my other story, so please don't be mad. Tell me what you thought, please! Holds out cake! Once again, the chapter urls, take out any unnecessary spaces.**

**URL for chapter 1:** **http://i25. n/Chappy1.jpg**

**URL for the mark:** **http://i25. n/TheMark.jpg**

**URL for chapter 2:** **http://i25. n/Chappy2.jpg**


	3. Noise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.Nor do I own Aspirin or Motrin.I OWN NOTHING!  
**

**Chapter 3 Noise**

As the grey light of dawn covered the land Inuyasha silently cursed. Looking up to the heavens, he saw the dark, stormy clouds over head. It was one of those sudden, hard showers and if they didn't find shelter soon, they'd all be soaked once the rain started. He looked to his side; the little pup was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in his robe. He strangled his urge to pick her up and nuzzle her as she snuggled closer into his torso. Why the hell was he feeling this?! Was he going soft? He looked at his right arm. He figured it must be the damn mark.

The others were still asleep, so it would probably be his duty to wake them up. Oh joy…' He groaned silently. That had to be one of his least favorite jobs in the entire world. No matter who he picked, it spelled pain and/or embarrassment.

If he chose Sango, he's end up sporting an enormous lump on the head. Every time someone woke her up, she automatically perceived it as one of Miroku's groping tactics and whoever had the misfortune of being caught in her fury was on their own.

With Miroku, well, in short, he would rather deal with the beating than him. During the beginning of their journey, he'd tired to wake him up, only to have the monk's hand to find it's way to a very… unwelcome spot. Inuyasha had been mortified and Miroku was promptly rendered unconscious by said hanyou.

Kagome and Sango, meanwhile, laughed for days, saying he now knew how they felt when it happened. Kagome had even made a few gay jokes, most of which were aimed at the houshi, although he knew she was partly implying him. It upset him and it had started a very uncomfortable argument which ended in a lot of blushing on both ends. He definitely didn't want an encore performance.

Now for Kagome he had a very reasonable excuse. One word… SIT! Not to mention the other random kicks he'd received and even on occasion, slaps.  
Inuyasha was jarred out of his contemplations and overall dilemma by a rustling beside him.

Yozora woke up in a sea of red cloth and surrounded by the comforting, but musky scent of a male Inu-hanyou. Her ears flattened against her head as she looked up to the skies. It was the same shimmering color of her eyes, echoing her inner feelings, but she knew it meant only one thing… Rain.

It wasn't that she hated water, or that she didn't like rain in fact, she loved how the land smelled after a hard storm. Fresh and new, almost like rebirth. What had ruined rain for her was the sound! It felt like someone was shoving needles into her brain! Whenever it rain, everything got so noisy and chaotic. She had a hard time concentrating on anything with the constant pattering with every voice, breath, scratch, and whisper amplified to the point were she wished she was deaf!

She looked up at him, silver meeting gold in agreement. Perhaps, she though, things wouldn't be so incredibly horrible. Not as longs as he was here. For some unknown reason she felt safe with him, like he would protect her with his life. Suddenly, their eye contact was severed as her looked away, giving a small Keh' and scooting away from her.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion and inched closer to him. He only scooted father away, determined on not looking at her. Finally, he put a hand on his knee and brought himself up and walked across the camp, as far as he could from her and sat down with an unceremonious thud'

Inuyasha crossed his arms indignantly. No way was he gonna go soft because of this little whelp! He would watch over her and do all that he absolutely needed too, but no way was he gonna get attached to her! Maybe, if he was lucky, some long lost family member would find them and take her with them.

He almost laughed out loud at that thought. How absurd he was to even entertain the thought. Of course nobody would come for her. She was a half-breed, like him. Unwanted, unloved, unneeded, and unforgiven for sins that weren't their own.

He was conflicted, should he treat her as his own, or merely as her guardian? Was he even allowed to have her? Where was Myouga when you actually needed him? And what about Sesshoumaru?! Would his brother try to kill her?! Most likely. Technically, Sesshoumaru was allowed to if they followed ancient pack rules, but whoever said he followed the rules?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled loudly for the umpteenth time. He looked at her in shock, how long had she been saying his name?! She waved a hand up and down in front of his face.

"Earth to Inuyasha! Is anyone there"  
"Whatta ya want?" He replied a bit more harshly than intended. Then again, just about everything he said came out like that.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me! You just spaced out on us!" He glared momentarily, looking away. From across the camp, Yozora adopted a baffled expression. Why was this woman so angry at him? He'd done nothing wrong! She made a decision right then. Yozora did not like this girl in revealing clothes! Not one bit!

All of the arguing between the two teens made it impossible for the others to sleep. Sango and Miroku both knew today would be interesting from their noisy wakeup call.  
They made breakfast quickly, some extra ramen from Kagome's pack. Yozora was wary of this new food and to be careful, she only ate a small amount, giving the rest to her protector, who gladly rid her of it. The food was good, but she didn't trust food that humans made. They'd tried to poison her and her mother more than once before.

Once everyone was done, Inuyasha stood up, getting everyone's attention. "Pack up quickly, we need to find shelter." He growled. He could practically taste the rain now. After a few grumpy complaints and much stumbling from Kagome, they headed out. Close at Inuyasha's heels, Yozora wondered where they were going and why.  
Inuyasha knew the land around and less than 20 minutes travel from them was a cave suitable enough for the night.

"If you guys burry it up we can make it to shelter before it-" A loud thunder crash interrupted him as a sudden down pour started. "-rains…" His eyes twitched in irritation as he tried to block out the now amplified sounds of sandals and shoes squelching in the now muddy path.

Kagome quickly pulled out four umbrellas, handing one to Sango and Miroku, respectively, and walked beside the hanyou. "Do you wanna use it?" She offered as she held out another umbrella.

He snorted and turned away. "I don't need it"

Kagome sighed, "Suit yourself." She tried to get near Yozora, but she hid behind Inuyasha who was getting annoyed with their odd bout of hide and seek. Finally, she was able to get a good look at her and asked, "Do you wanna use it?" She held it out to the girl, who promptly pushed it out of her hand and into the mud.

Kagome was shocked at how angry she looked and picked up her fallen umbrella, shaking the mud off and shoving it into her bag. Why did that girl seem to hate her?  
Yozora's ears were flat against her head as her head pounded. She shivered softly at which Inuyasha picked her up and covered her in his sleeves, away from, the rain. He half wished he'd taken the umbrella for her sake.

They hurried inside the cave as he pulled apart some underbrush. It was a bit musty and cramped, but it had enough room for them to all sleep and have a fire in the middle. There was even still some old firewood.

After some initial wringing out of clothes and protests about being soaked, the silver haired hanyou grabbed a box of matches from inside of his sleeve. He had to admit, using them was easier than using flint. Thankfully his firerat kariginu was water resistant and they didn't get too wet.

The soon crackling fire was welcome by everyone. He looked to Yozora, who was shivering. A deep pang of parental worry shot through him and he pulled off his outer shirt, wrapping her in it once more and scooting close, wrapping her in his warmth.

Kagome smiled softly as everyone witnessed this rare spectacle. Shippo looked at them in jealousy, though he wouldn't admit it. Why doesn't he treat me like that?' he scowled inside.

Without warning, a thought came to Kagome and she looked over at Yozora, who was staring at the fire and across to her. "You don't know our names do you?" She realized. Inuyasha blushed slightly, he'd forgotten about introductions.

She pointed to herself, then at the man next to her. "I'm Kagome and he's Inuyasha, as you probably know." She smiled, then pointed to the woman who'd been in black clothes and changed into a kimono, "Sango," Next she motioned to the holy man, "Miroku," she pointed to the little kitsune in blue, "Shippo," and then the two tailed cat, "And last, but not least, Kirara"

Yozora looked around a bit suspiciously and looked up at her protector, asking silently, if they were serious. He nodded only slightly.

çŠ¬ å¤œ å‰

As the day progressed, Inuyasha kept looking back at the entrance, checking the weather. It didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Yozora had fallen asleep and Inuyasha was a bit jealous. He wished he could get rid of this goddamned headache!

"Inuyasha? Daijoubu?" Miroku asked quietly, however for the poor dog-eared man, it was almost like yelling.

"Shut it monk!" He snarled and put his head in his hands, his ears flat, as if holding his head together because he was sure it was going to split any second now.

"Are you sure? You don't look too well." Kagome wondered.

"I have a fucking headache alright!" He grumped and took a loud deep breath, almost trying to breathe away the pain. Kagome began digging in her pack and pulled out a bottle of aspirin.

"Take two of these, it'll help." She smiled. He grabbed the two white pills from her hand and shoved them down. Kagome handed him a bottle of water, which he snatched and took a few deep gulps. He was ready to try anything to rid himself of this headache!

As the entrance of the cave turned darker, he decided they'd try to leave in the morning and sleep here for the night. The pain was still in his head, but the pills had definitely taken the edge off. Yozora was still asleep and as the night progressed, the others went to sleep, until only Inuyasha remained.

Gently, he rubbed the top of the girls head, wondering what the new day would bring. As she snuggled deeper into his side, he let a small, fleeting smile grace his lips.

çŠ¬ å¤œ å‰

**A/N: So,what are your thoughts? Please tell me!!! I just recently found out that dogs don't hate water, they hate the sound. Water amplifies sound and it hurts their ears. I just love drawing Yozora! She's so cute and innocent looking! Eek! I'm practically shaking with excitement at the thought of all those cute father-daughter moments! If you have any special moment ideas, don't be afraid to tell me! I'm always looking for new ones! I still have lots left, but more don't hurt.Now I know last time the urls got all messed up, so just look up my fanfiction(dot)net account, Fullmetal chibi-chan. You'll find the direct links thereon my profile.Sorry for all the inconveniences.**


	4. Fever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Fever**

**Inuyasha felt good, for that first initial look around after waking up, he felt good. Then he heard ****it****…**

_**Pitter patter. **_**It was **_**still **_**raining! He slapped his hands to his ears, because suddenly, his friends' snoring became an orchestra. He shuddered and decided if he was going to save what little sanity he had left, to wake them.**

**He decided Kagome was his best bet and carefully shook her arm. She groaned lightly as her eyes fluttered open. "Whasa matter?… Uggh, why did you wake me up?" She mumbled as she tried to sit up. Inuyasha braced himself for a sit, but it never came. He sighed in relief.**

"**Wake up the others." He demanded, Kagome rolled her eyes, but did so, somehow evading Sango's morning rage and Miroku's wandering hands. Sango and Kagome got to work on breakfast. **

**Inuyasha sat back in his spot, looking down at Yozora, who was still sleeping. He touched her arm, trying to shake her awake. Suddenly, through the cacophony of pattering and other various noises, he noticed her breathing was labored. He quickly put his hand to her head. 'She's burning up!'**

**Pulled his robe off her, he knew she needed to be cooled down immediately. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, watching him in curiosity. **

"**The pup is sick." He said with a worried expression, pointing down at Yozora. Kagome made her way over to them.**

"**She has a fever." Kagome frowned and pulled a bottle of orange medicine from her first aid kit. "Give her a sip of this." **

**He looked at the bottle in his hand, Motrin. It smelled kind of fruity. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. He shook it a few times in irritation. Kagome shook her head and took the bottle from his clawed hands before he could puncture it and pushed, then twisted the cap.**

"**Here. I thought demons couldn't get sick?" She smiled and handed it to him. He looked embarrassed and took it with a huff. **

**He gingerly took Yozora in arm and wrapped her once more in his robe. Her silver eyes cracked open, looking at him for a second. She sipped the odd orange substance obediently. "She's only a pup and because of her human side her body needs to get stronger to fight off sickness." He handed back the bottle to Kagome, giving her a look of thanks. **

"**Oh, why don't you make her what you made me when I got sick?" She asked. **

"**I don't have the ingredients and there's no way I could get them in this weather." He answered, gently pulling the girl closer to him. **

"**What are you talking about?" Shippo interjected, trying to pull attention to himself. 'How dare she get sick! She just wants attention!' He growled internally.**

"**That one time I got sick, he made me this weird medicine that actually worked." Kagome explained.**

**Sango and Miroku looked utterly surprised. "You can make medicine?" Sango asked, incredulously. The hanyou flushed a light shade of red and nodded.**

"**What did you say it was made of?" Kagome asked. Had he even told her? She wondered.**

"**Chicken, boar, and carp liver and some other medicinal herbs." He explained simply. Everyone paled quite visibly.**

"**THAT'S what you gave me?! Oh god, I'm gonna be sick!" She gagged. Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly.**

"**You're the one that asked…"**

"**How do you know it couldn't have killed her?!" Shippo demanded protectively.**

"'**Cause, my mother's the one who taught me to make it." He growled back.**

"**Are you sure you got all the ingredients right?" Miroku questioned.**

**Inuyasha looked quite irked, "If I didn't then I wouldn't have given it to her! I haven't forgotten one thing my mother taught me!" He defended proudly. **

"**Well, well, Inuyasha, I never knew you were such a mamma's boy." Miroku smirked. **

"**Kutabare!" Inuyasha growled in a tone that meant certain and horrible pain in the monk's future.**

**But he didn't stop there. "Well now it makes sense that you're taking to this girl so quickly." **

"**It ain't cause of that!" He denied and held up his right arm, showing the blue moon and stars on his forearm, careful not to harm the girl in his lap. "I got no choice in the matter."**

"**What is that? I've never noticed that!" Kagome inquired with shock. **

**Sango gasped, "Is that what I think it is?!" The others looked at Sango in anticipation for an answer. "Who in their right mind would choose you as their child's youhu?! (Foster father)" **

**Up until that moment, Kagome had been stirring a pot over the fire, but at Sango's sentence, she dropped her ladle as her jaw dropped to the floor. Miroku did likewise.**

"**Look, it's not like I asked for it or anything! The bitch just bit me! Besides, it coulda been worse. She coulda gotten stuck with Miroku!" He snorted. Miroku looked quite offended.**

"**I thought that markings couldn't be done without consent." Sango stated. **

**Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "Shows what you know. If it's a life or death situation, then consent isn't needed. She died right after she marked me." **

"**I don't get it, what does that mark mean exactly?" Kagome asked.**

"**It means that she's bound to me indefinitely. I have no choice, but to take care of her. She's no different than if she'd come from me."**

"**What he means is that she's now his daughter, whether he likes it or not and there's nothing that can change it, save for death." Sango clarified.**

**Kagome snickered softly, "So, you're her father now?" **

"**Yeah, what's so funny?" He hissed.**

"**Nothing, it's just that, well you and kids, just don't mix. You said it yourself, you don't want them." Kagome's snickers were getting bigger. **

"**She right, I have a hard time imagining a child calling you father." Miroku nodded. **

**Shippo laughed. "I feel sorry for her, she's gonna end up more screwed up than him." **

**Inuyasha was growling malevolently, glowering at his supposed friends. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement. With friends like you, who needs enemies?"**

"**Oh, c'mon, we're just joking around." Kagome giggled, shoving him lightly. She adopted a sudden, fake look of seriousness. "We'll help, so she won't turn out so messed up." Peals of laughter erupted from her as it was unleashed. **

"**Humph!" He grunted and scooted away, pulling the girl close to him. He looked down at her grudgingly, why did this have to happen to him? He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a pup.**

**Kagome looked at the way he glanced at the child and suddenly felt guilty for her jokes. This obviously couldn't be easy for him and the teasing was probably hurting the possible growing relationship between him and his new daughter, than helping. She grabbed the bowls from her pack and filled six of them with ramen and one with some canned cat food for Kirara. She was seriously tired of noodles. She passed out the bowls with the help of Shippo. Inuyasha took two bowls without complaint.**

**She looked at him with a smile as he put one beside him, laying his chopsticks beside it. He dipped one finger into the remaining bowl, testing it. Deciding it was cool enough, he gave Yozora small sips of the broth. **

**He stopped once he heard a small grunt of protest. Kagome had a hard time holding back a cry of 'Kawaii desu!' as Yozora clutched onto his kosode, snuggling close to him.**

**He suddenly realized everyone was staring at him and blushed deeply. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. This pup wasn't his, not by blood anyway, yet his heart hurt to see her sick and had soared as she hugged him. He wouldn't get attached! He would force himself not to. He would not let this pup close to him… she'd already lost her mother and eventually, she would lose him too, unless he decided that his promise to her mother was more important than his to Kikyou. **

**Yozora had been half-listening to their conversation. She was glad that this man, Inuyasha was her new father. She'd never had one before, all she'd ever know was her mother and she'd never asked about him, though she had wondered a few times.**

**But that didn't matter now. She had a daddy! Sure he was a bit quiet and gruff, but she felt safe around him, even with **_**humans**_** around them. She clutched his kosode in her hands and took in his musky scent, imprinting it forever in her mind as father. He saw her give a large, sleepy yawn and fell asleep.**

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for all your support people… Here's the next chapter. Please review! Review happiness! Happiness Inspiration! Now Fan art links are**** on my profile.**


	5. Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

Chapter 5

Lessons

* * *

The storm was over by the next morning, which was great because both hanyou's could feel their sanity slipping away with every second that passed. Inuyasha urged his pack to hurry up. He wanted to get out of that god forsaken cave as soon as possible. He wasn't a big fan of confined spaces, and that cave was too claustrophobic for him. 

Yozora woke up feeling one hundred percent better thanks to her hanyou immune system. Inuyasha was relieved that she was better. It was hard to fight off demons with a sick member in the pack.

By midday the human members of the group were demanding a rest and lunch. He looked down to Yozora. She looked tired too. He rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome asked in a too sweet voice. He cringed, wondering what she wanted. "Will you go get something to eat that isn't ramen?" He sighed in irritation and stalked off, not saying a word. "Thank you!! " Kagome called happily.

Yozora, as always, was at his heels, following happily. He couldn't help but let a ghost of a grin grace his face as he saw her innocent smile. They stopped at a stream. He picked up the pup by the underarms and lifted her onto a rock. He looked straight into her eyes and gave her a commanding growl, "Stay right here." She nodded happily and watched him roll up his enormous bell shaped sleeves and hakama.

She looked in amazement as he struck the water and three fish came up. She and her mother never went fishing because the villagers kept accusing them of poisoning the waters and other absurd things.

She gave a small whine of impatience. He set his catch on the river bank and came over to her. "Hmm?" He growled softly.

"Can I?" She yipped excitedly as she pointed at the waters. He thought about it a second then nodded. She jumped off the rock gleefully, but never hit the ground. Instead she found herself in his arms and him growling a warning.

"Don't go out of my sight and stay by the banks. Got it?" He cautioned gravely. She nodded and gave him a yip of reassurance.

He let her down and she scurried over to the water, putting her feet in carefully. She immediately jumped back from the icy water, yelping in surprise. Inuyasha gave a soft snort of amusement as he waded back in to catch the rest of lunch. She looked at him and copied his actions, looking at the waters and spotting a few unlucky minnows. She struck, but missed, only succeeding in getting herself wet. She frowned and walked out of the water, humbled and swearing silently for revenge.

Inuyasha let out a small laugh before growling, "You're gonna get yourself sick again." She shook herself off, spraying water in all directions. He brought back the rest of lunch and pulled a rope out of his sleeve, sliding all the fish onto it. He took off his kariginu and rubbed the girl down and put it back one once he was satisfied. He knew if he came back with her soaked, he's never hear then end of how bad a parent he was.

She watched him pick a spot on the river bank and one by one, begin to gut and scale the fish. She stuck out her tongue at the smell and sight. Suddenly, a metallic green dragonfly caught her eye. Inuyasha gave a loud bark to her as she began to stalk it. "Don't wander too far!"

She looked back at him and nodded, then devoted all of her attention to the insect. She hunted it playfully, but missed every time she went in for the 'kill.' She wasn't paying attention at all to how far she'd wandered or where Inuyasha was. A sudden shake in the bushes caught her attention for a second, but she passed it off as the wind and went back to her hunt.

As she was pouncing at her prey, she could have sworn she heard something other than the birds, the dragonfly's wings and trickling river. Her ears swiveled in all directions but it wasn't important. She was gonna catch this bug!

She watched as the dragonfly landed on the leaves of a bush. She wiggled her butt in excitement and about to pounce when the world suddenly got darker . She looked up, curious. Curiosity immediately morphed into terror as she found herself face to face with the largest snake she'd ever seen!

"Little half-breed, you'll make a nice snack!" It hissed wickedly as Yozora stood, paralyzed with fear as she stared into twin crimson orbs. Its lethal fangs dripped with venom which landed on the ground in little hissing pools while its emerald body writhed and squirmed in anticipation.

"You ain't eatin' anyone you overgrown worm!" A confident, but angry voice boomed, snapping the little hanyou out of her stupor. A flash of red and silver dashed before her eyes, yelling, "Sankon Tesso!!" She gasped in admiration as the snake literally disintegrated in front of her eyes.

Her savior and guardian turned to her and tweaked one of her sensitive ears, making her yelp and giving her a grave frown. "I told you not to wander." Her ears flattened against her head. "Have we learned a lesson?" He asked. She nodded reverently and hugged his leg, asking for silent forgiveness. He tousled her short navy hair. "Don't do it again." She nodded against his leg.

He hauled the fish over his shoulder and began to walk toward camp. Yozora hurried and caught up. She'd learned an important lesson. Always stay near her 'daddy.'

By the time they got to camp, Kagome was annoyed. "What took so long?" She asked.

"We ran into a pest." He explained, as he handed her the fish to put on the fire. Yozora watched Kagome, the girl she didn't like, put odd smelling powders on the fish. True, they smelled good, but could she trust this girl?

As said girl passed out the fish, Yozora took hers cautiously, turning it over and over on the stick, sniffing it and frowning. Shippo watched her with a grin as Inuyasha took it from her hands. 'Hah, survival of the _fastest.' _he snickered inside.

Kagome looked at him with disapproval. "What are you doing?! That's hers, you jerk!" She was just about to sit him, when she saw him rip a piece of the fish and eat it, then hand it back. Everyone looked at him, confused. 'What is he _doing_?' Shippo wondered.

Yozora looked at him, watching him gulp that piece of her fish. Deciding it was safe, she ate vigorously. She'd barely eaten the last few days.

Everyone was utterly confused at his actions. What shocked them more was that he divided his fish in half, giving the other to Yozora, who took it gratefully, nearly inhaling it.

"What the hell are you all staring at?!" He growled irritably.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"She thought you poisoned it." He answered as the girl laid her head against his side, turning his face a soft pink.

Kagome looked slighted, as the others stared at him incredulously. "Why in the world would she think that?" Asked Sango.

"She's scared of you. She doesn't like humans, and honestly, would you if you were her?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, shoving his arms into his sleeves.

"But I wouldn't dream of hurting her!" Kagome guarded. She reached a hand to Yozora.

"I wouldn't do that!" He warned, but was too late. Kagome's hand was less than an inch from Yozora, when she snapped at her hand. Kagome jerked her hand back with a short yelp of surprise.

She's missed, thankfully, but now she was growling loudly at them. Inuyasha yanked her ear enough to earn a yip of pain. "Inuyasha! Don't hurt her!" Kagome demanded.

"Why? If I don't reprimand her, she'll never learn." He explained.

Kagome scoffed, "Yeah, but you don't need to hurt her!"

"This how Inu punish each other. It's not like I'm beating her! Besides, you do it too." He shot.

Everyone looked taken aback. "No I don't!"

"Oh, then why do you sit me? That hurts much worse than an ear pull." He humphed. Kagome was speechless, she really had not been expecting that. "Practice what cha preach."

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Kagome was fairly silent for the rest of the day, being quite humbled from earlier. Now that she thought, she did take out most of her anger on him. She knew Inuyasha did the same type of thing with Shippo, but she restrained him. Who was there to restrain her though? Just because he got angry at Shippo, didn't mean she should do the same to him. She decided, at some point, she would have to make it up to him.

It was dark when they decided to stop for the night. Dinner was simple, rice and anything else they could pull together. Inuyasha hopped into the nearest tree, feeling much safer than he had in a while. Sleeping on the ground was dangerous and stupid and should be avoided at all costs. He learned that when he was very young, having been ambushed many times by youkai out for a midnight snack. But humans were afraid of heights, so he was alone.

Yozora watched him hop into the tree and get comfortable. She knew she couldn't jump quite that high yet, but she could try! She jumped, digging her claws into the bark of the tree, but she had misjudged the hardness of the wood and slipped down to the ground.

Inuyasha cracked open one eye at her in slight amusement. If she wanted anything, she'd have to earn it, just like him. Kagome babied Shippo far too much. When he was Shippo's age, he'd had how to learn to defend himself. He didn't have anyone to protect him back then. It was either fight or flight. He knew, if she really wanted up here, she'd get up.

Kagome greatly disapproved of what he was doing, just sitting there as she tried to climb a tree much too tall for her. How could he be so cruel? She was only a little girl! How dare he expect so much of her!

Yozora tried for almost an hour, unsuccessfully, when she finally gave up and curled into a ball. Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha. "That was just cruel!" She whispered harshly, trying not to wake their comrades. He just shrugged ad shoved his arms into his sleeves.

The raven haired girl grabbed an extra blanket and placed it over the exhausted girl who was too tied to even growl at Kagome.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**

* * *

A/N: Chapter art is where is always is. Now I know I moved too fast in the prvious chapters, but I'm slowing down. He wont completely accept her for a while yet. Please, people, don't hate Yozora, she's attached to Inuyasha and her mom being a demon, she never really learned compassion for humans like Inuyasha did. She will eventually, but like you all said, I can't rush it.**


	6. Weakness

**Chapter 6**

**Weakness**

Yozora woke up in fairly good mood. Her daddy was awake and so were the others in his pack. A large squeal of pain came from the girl in the short kimono. Yozora saw Inuyasha jerk into action and jump down to her. The slight smell of burnt skin permeated through the air.

Yozora watched him roll his eyes as he looked at her arm. "It's just a little burn; you didn't need to yell so loud." He grumped, the sat down.

"Well, _sorry! _I'm not like you, I wince when I'm hurt, tough guy." She sneered back.

"Keh! Weak humans!" He scoffed. That was possibly the worst thing about them. He'd know since he was small that he was much tougher and stronger. Little human children cried over a scraped knee and wailed at the slightest spot of blood. He was whipped almost beyond recognition and screamed only a few times after realizing the louder he was, the happier it made them.

He knew he was dangerous and deadly. Even the smallest, most innocent of scuffles turned into serious fights because of his claws. He remembered such an incident from when his mother was alive. It wasn't his fault the kid had tried to pull his arm away and come away horribly mangled.

Now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember what happened to the boy after that. He'd blocked it out so it must have been bad. He shrugged slightly, guessing he died from infection.

Yozora watched the odd silence of her foster parent, wondering what he was thinking. She hopped up and began to scurry over to him, when an inconspicuous hole caught her leg. For a moment, her knee had bent a little too far in an odd angle. Her ankle was fine, but she had to bite back a squeal of hurt as a shot of pain enveloped her right knee.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, he still looked a bit angry. She couldn't let him know she was in pain! He didn't like weakness and she didn't want to be weak in his eyes. She wanted to earn his respect, for him to be proud of her. So, she hid her limp as best she could and settled close to him, holding onto his hakama.

"Inuyasha, are you sure there isn't something your not telling us?" Miroku asked again. Inuyasha growled loudly, clenching his fists.

"Damnit houshi! How many times do I have to tell you, NO!! We're not even the same _type _of dog!" He snapped.

Kagome looked at him oddly as she spooned bowls of ramen into bowls. "What kind are you?"

He blushed slightly. "She's an Ainu-mix. I'm pure Akita, at least in my demon blood." He said with a bit of pride.

"So, you're pedigree?" She giggled. The others, excluding said hanyou and little Yozora, couldn't help but laugh along with her. Inuyasha growled out enough curses to make a sailor blush, leaving Yozora with wide eyes at his language. She didn't even _know _half of all he said. His 'colorful' vocabulary, no doubt had come from decades of verbal abuse.

Inuyasha took his breakfast from Kagome with an annoyed grunt. Kagome gave a yell of protest as he grabbed a second bowl from her, handing it to Yozora. She sniffed it skeptically, then seeing him eat vigorously, she picked up the bowl and sipped the broth.

It burned her tongue a bit, but not enough for her to complain. She didn't exactly know how to grip chopsticks yet. Her mamma was going to teach her soon, but never did. She couldn't figure out how to work them, her claws always got in the way or she broke the chopsticks all together because she was trying too hard. Inuyasha looked over at her with an eyebrow raised so that it formed a perfect check. What was up with her? She still couldn't use chopsticks? Keh, he'd take care of that later.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Yozora was getting into the rhythm of the days. They would start their trek to where ever they were going, rest for lunch, then walk some more, then stop for dinner and set up camp. Though the number of slaps and arguments varied, the monk got slapped at least three times a day at each meal. She wondered what could be so important to take so much time and for him to deal with consorting with those obnoxious _humans_

As they all hiked, Inuyasha in front with Kagome and Yozora on the left and right side of him, respectively, and Sango and Miroku behind them and Shippo on Miroku's shoulder while Sango carried Kirara. Yozora winced with every step as the pain shot up her leg afresh.

The older half demon noticed as the day went by that Yozora seemed to lag behind. She got farther and farther behind, until she was with Sango and Miroku. Out of her comfort zone, she hurried over to her protector, but squealed in pain as she stepped sharply on her right knee.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound and he turned to the girl who was biting her lip. "What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked in concern.

"She seems to be favoring her left leg." Miroku noticed. Inuyasha crouched in front of her growling softly. Kagome watched her shake her head. Inuyasha gave an exasperated groan.

"She won't tell me what's wrong…"

The white hanyou took her right leg in hand, moving her ankle in circles. From the lack of reaction, he guessed that wasn't the problem. He straightened her leg in front of her, earning a high pitched whine.

"Her knee is hurt." He concluded. His face went into a frown as he gave her a sharp bark and growl. "Why didn't you tell me what was wrong?" Her ears flattened. She heened a soft apology. He gave her a small grin and tweaked her ear. If Kagome hadn't known better she would have thought he did it playfully.

He picked her up and instead of carrying her in his arms, he put her over his shoulders. She yipped in surprise at the sudden change in altitude, but quickly began to enjoy her new seat.

Shippo knew the moment she touched his ears he'd would turn on her. Nobody, NOBODY touched his ears! Kagome had tried once or twice and it ended with some pretty nasty arguments. He's tried only once and gotten the knocking around of his life!

Inuyasha felt two small warm hands grip his ears hard like she was steering him. He twitched them I slight annoyance. "Don't pull so hard!" He growled and pulled one of hers in demonstration. She got the picture and softened her hold.

Everyone, even Kirara looked at them in complete and utter shock. "That little girl could get away with murder!" Sango whispered into Miroku's ear.

He nodded in agreement. "Wonders really never cease."

Shippo, enraged at her privileges, dashed in front of Inuyasha. "How come she gets to touch your ears and stuff without getting hit?!" Shippo objected.

He gave the kit a sneer. "Maybe if you didn't piss me off so much, I wouldn't have to hurt you." Shippo shot Yozora a death glare. She winced and tried to make herself as small and unnoticeable as she could behind his head.

"It's all her fault! She's slowing us down! She's too weak!" Shippo spat, pointing to the navy haired girl.

"You leave her outta this runt; she hasn't done anything to you." Inuyasha glowered down at Shippo. Yozora made a mental note to never ever make her daddy mad, or she might have to face his fury.

Shippo frowned and stuck his tongue at the pair behind their backs, then hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, settling there, hoping to make them jealous.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Once they finally put up camp, Yozora's knee was better, but she didn't tell him. She enjoyed playing with his ears way too much to want to stop. Watching them twitch and wiggle in her hands. They were softer than hers!

He was usually very bothered if someone tried to touch his ears. Only his mother had had freedom to molest his ears. When anybody else touched them, they were too rough or pulled them. Shippo had done that and so had Miroku once. Kagome's mother's touch was like his mother's, soft and gentle, but it didn't have the soothing affect his mother's had. Practically the second his mother touched them, he'd fall asleep.

Kagome's touch wasn't rough or exactly soothing. No, when she touched his fuzzy appendages he felt heady, like he might jump her and take her right then and there! For her protection he didn't let her feel them, lest she initiate something she'd never even DREAM of finishing. She already teased him with her scent, why let her make it worse?

He lifted Yozora from his shoulders and placed her on the ground. She frowned slightly at the loss of her furry playthings. He felt playful when she handled his ears, which was kind of scary to him. The last time he'd felt truly playful was when his mother was alive and he chased butterflies, though he'd never tell anybody.

After a fairly quiet dinner they all got ready for bed. He decided, since her previous injury, to go easy on her, just once, and picked her up, taking her into the tree with him. She snuggled into his warmth gratefully as he blushed and pushed her away slightly.

"Hey, kid." He growled softly, looking down at her. She looked up at him sleepily. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" She looked embarrassed. "C'mon kid, I wont get mad or anything. I'm just curious."

"I…I….don't want to be….weak…" She whined in Inu. He looked a bit surprised, and then roughed her hair a bit.

"Fool, you're only a pup. Everyone gets hurt and if you don't take care of yourself, little things will get worse and turn into big problems." He couldn't believe she'd hid her pain because she didn't want him to think she was weak. "You have to tell me when you get hurt, okay?" She nodded, still a bit ashamed of her actions.

She hoped tomorrow would be better.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A\N: I think this one moves too fast again. Damnit! The artwork is on my profile, like always. Please, could some of you review? It's as easy as pressing that little lavender button.**


	7. Field of Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Field of Flowers**

After a week, Yozora was just beginning to get the jist of their journey. Apparently, they were all on a mission to find shards of a jewel, The Shikon no Tama. The name rang a bell, but otherwise, she couldn't have cared less. She could faintly remember her mother telling her something about staying away from it, that nothing good could come of it.

This made her worry a bit about him, but she hadn't said anything. She merely figured he was strong enough to fend off the danger messing with the jewel could bring.

Everyone in the group seemed to have a purpose.

The monk was a holy man and by his aura, he was intelligent, though not enough to learn that groping women equaled pain. He was able to purify things and was fountain of odd facts of miscellaneous things.

The taijiya was powerful and magnificent in battle. True, the few demons they had run into were small and insignificant, but she still dealt with them like a master slayer, never dropping her guard, although, her cooking skills left something to be desired. She was also hot headed and violent with anyone who got in her way.

Her fire-cat, Kirara, though often forgotten, was vicious in battle and an invaluable part of the team.

Inuyasha, her protector, was the leader. Strong, valiant and courageous, he never gave an inch in battle! Seeing his awesome blade for the first time had amazed her. His aura was so fearsome, promising pain for all who stood in his way. His most damaging fault however was his pride. He was astoundingly stubborn and intolerant of whining and laziness.

Still, in spite of his faults, she hated that he was teased by his 'Friends.' The monk was most sly in his jokes, while the fox's were blatantly clear. The taijiya seemed to sit back and watch, while the girl, who had now made it clear that she was a priestess, did little to defend him.

No, she even helped them sometimes! That necklace around his neck was actually a curse! Whenever the girl felt like it, she could just yell, 'OSUWARI!' and he would come crashing to the ground! He was the alpha and she was degrading him! She had no right; it just wasn't how things ran in a pack! What confused her most was that he never tried to reprimand her for her deliberate disregard for pack rules!

The girl, Kagome as they called her, was the one she disliked most! How dare she be so mean to him when he protected her?! All she did was shoot sparkly arrows and missed most the time! The only member she disliked almost as much was the kitsune. He was mean and pushy. It wasn't her fault that daddy liked her more. Besides, he was annoying.

Yozora growled out loud, though inaudibly to Humes. Inuyasha looked back at her questioningly. She smiled brilliantly and scurried closer to him, gripping some of the extra fabric of his hakama.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome groaned. "Can we _please _take a break? I have blisters on my blisters!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and led them off the path, into a hilly meadow of flowers. "We're not staying here all day, so enjoy it while you can." He clarified curtly.

"Yes!!!" Kagome smiled and plopped down in the grass with a happy sigh. Inuyasha sat next to her, cross-legged while Yozora galloped after a butterfly. Inuyasha barked a warning to her, though he knew it was unneeded. She'd already learned that, but he felt better having done it.

Sango and Miroku were sitting side by side also. The slayer smiled and picked a flower, holding it to Kirara, who sniffed it curiously. Both of them giggled as a short sneeze followed.

Kagome was snapped out of her resting as a small kitsune instigated a game of tag, leaving Inuyasha alone. He watched them all with slight interest and even a bit of humor as Kagome and Shippo began to roll down a knoll. He smiled softly as the spring sunlight bathed him in its warmth, letting his eyes shut. Surely a couple seconds wouldn't hurt?

Yozora, meanwhile was in search of flowers, having gave up on the butterflies. She found a nice purplish flower and picked it, along with some yellow, and, pink. Arms full she waddled over to Inuyasha.

Seeing the peaceful look on his face and closed eyes, she figured he was asleep. With a mischievous smile, she began to put the flowers in his hair, one by one, humming a happy tune. Before long, she ran out of flowers and went back in search of more.

She was in sight of Inuyasha, though because the hills and, tall grass, she could only barely spot the others in the pack.

She was humming so loudly that she never noticed the growling downwind of her, nor the smell of unfamiliar canines. Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine. She looked all directions, ears swiveling like little radars. She looked in the nearby flora and backed up slowly, trying to judge her chances of making a beeline to her daddy in one piece.

She gulped as two glowing amber eyes glared at her through the bushes with intent to kill. As the creature made itself know, Yozora knew she couldn't win. Three of them emerged from the woods, maws dripping and hackles raised. Their earthy, sun-dappled coats shimmering as their sinewy muscles moved beneath.

"Tasty…" Snarled one to the others, who nodded. "Half-breed, stay put. It will only hurt for a second… If you're lucky…"

Yozora knew better than to scream. It might draw other wolves, but them how would she wake up her daddy?! She gulped and dropped her flowers, in an instant, dashing as quickly as she could in the direction of her daddy's pack. The others gave chase with amusement.

A choked gasp came from her as a fourth and fifth wolf made their presence known, blocking her immediate path. She made a turn to the right, weaving through the tall grass, hoping they'd lose her trail, but knowing with horror, they wouldn't. The fangs behind her snapping at her heels urged her to go faster and faster. She panted hard, feeling her muscles begin to ache in protest and lungs burn with exertion.

Without warning, the panting and footfall of the wolves stopped. She knew she shouldn't have stopped, nor should she have looked back, but still she did all the same, only to be met by five snarling beasts, the largest of which tackled her to the ground, pinning her shoulders to the ground, its horrid breath washing over her.

Yozora took in the biggest breath she could with her winded lungs. "DADDY!!!!!"

The wolf over her growled as the others grinned evilly. "No one can save you now little bitch." It snapped as its saliva dripped onto her cheek, causing her to shudder. As the gleaming fangs began their rapid descent to her throat she shut her eyes hard, bracing herself for death.

After a couple of seconds, opened one eye cautiously. The wolf was now on the ground, whimpering. She looked up to see her daddy glowering hatefully at the wolves. They all pounced upon him, trying to make it to his jugular. He easily ripped them off, not caring in least that their fangs were tearing through his skin and casting them to the ground like rag dolls.

Finally, one of them decided the battle was hopeless and howled for help and they backed off. Yozora took this moment to find her safety behind Inuyasha's legs.

Inuyasha HATED the scent of wolves. Especially these ones! A familiar whirlwind approached from the distance.

"What the hell's going on here?! I send you guys out to get food and this happens?!" A man in a brown skirt and ponytail complained. Yozora _instantly_ hated this man.

"Kouga." Inuyasha spat harshly.

"Dog shit." Kouga growled back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same! Why the hell were your wolves trying to eat _my_ kid?! " Inuyasha yelled before he could think of what he was saying.

Kouga scoffed incredulously. "_That's_ a good one! What kinda bitch would let _you_ mate with her, dog-shit?"

Inuyasha blushed hard. "She's not mine like that! Her mother marked me as her guardian!"

The wolf prince laughed harder. "That musta been _one_ _desperate _bitch! Who in their right mind would leave _you_ in charge of their pup?! Ha-ha-ha!!"

"Shut it, you mangy wolf! That doesn't change the fact _your _wolves tried to _eat _her!!!" Inuyasha gripped his Tetsusaiga at his hip, ready to draw it and itching to let it taste the wolf's blood.

"Eh, no one got hurt so, whatcha worrying about. It's _your_ fault she wandered off! Keep a closer eye on your kid dumbass." Kouga shrugged.

Inuyasha's breath grew ragged in his throat with rage that he tried to bite back, the feeling of utter failure to Yozora bathing him. He _refused _to crack under Kouga's jeering this time!

Kouga looked down to the girl mockingly sympathetically. "It's not your fault your new dad is a complete moron."

He reached down to pat her head, but was met by fierce growling from both. Kouga gave a slight shiver. This girl was giving out an impossible amount of killing intent!

"Tell my woman that I'm sorry I missed her! I'll be back soon enough! Oh, and you got daisies in your hair, sissy." He waved back with a cocky smirk, only angering Inuyasha more and disappeared in a whirlwind.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and to his horror, the wolf was right. He _did _have flowers in his hair! He quickly shook his head, mortified at the number of flowers that floated to the ground.

After he was sure that Kouga was gone, he kneeled down to Yozora's height. She'd been holding back her fear like a good demon, but now it flooded out as tears flowed down her cheeks. He drew the girl into a tight embrace, feeling her tears wetting his kariginu.

"I'm sorry… I almost let you get hurt…" He muttered, running one of his hands through her hair and rubbing one of her ears with the other, remembering how his mother had calmed him down when he was a whelp. He felt her trembling and sobbing slowly subside. He growled softly, trying to shoo away her anxiety.

Yozora wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pick her up and carry her back to the others. He was glad that he was already almost healed and that the damage was minimal; he didn't want the others to know how he'd failed to keep her safe. He wondered how he could redeem himself. Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He was a total failure as a parent!

"Sorry… I put those… in your… hair…" She whispered in a choked voice as she picked out one he'd missed. He took it from her hand and put it behind one of her little black ears, smiling softly, that was her first sentence yet in anything other than Inu.

"It's okay…" He whispered into her hair, giving her a small kiss to the top her head before he noticed what he was doing, and though he blushed, she hadn't minded and it felt so… natural… Like this was what he was supposed to do. He shrugged it off and continued back to camp.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A/N: I wanted to step things up a bit and I couldn't help but add Kouga into the mix. He always shows up when he's not wanted. More angst to come, so hold on tight. Here's a hint for next chapter. Flying worms. Thanks for all your reviews everyone. Please keep them coming!**

**Luv!**

**Fullmetal-chibi-chan AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever.**


	8. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Guilt

* * *

**

Inuyasha knew that he was only making the situation worse for himself. She was attached to him! He could feel it and after yesterdays events it only became more apparent. Yozora would NOT leave his side. He couldn't even take a piss!

Sure, she'd gotten a bad scare yesterday, but damn! She was incorrigible, and starting to get annoying. He was partly mad at himself too. He'd let her get so close to becoming wolf chow!

He growled irritably, which was heard by everyone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "Are you okay? You've been in a bad mood all day."

He shrugged. There was no way he would tell her he almost got Yozora killed! Oh yeah, he'd never hear the end of it. 'You're so irresponsible! You're such a jerk! You're a horrible father!'

"Did something happen?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha didn't even look at them. "No! Just drop it okay?!"

"You're a horrible liar, you know that right?" Miroku pointed out with a sly look.

"Just shut up!" He snapped curtly, slightly baring his fangs. Yozora's only thought was, 'Those idiots! The alpha wants to be left alone! Leave him alone!' She was much too shy to say it aloud however.

"We are only trying to help." Sango frowned, petting Kirara, who was resting on her shoulders.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! I don't need your help!"

Kagome, who had tried to stay out of this one, was getting a headache and growing tired of their banter. "Osuwari." She sighed, massaging her temples.

Inuyasha let out a gasp of protest as he tried to fight the effects of the beads, but to no avail. His les gave out and he crashed into the ground, making an Inuyasha shaped crater.

Yozora jumped back quickly to avoid being caught in his journey into the dirt. She threw a disgusted glare at Kagome, and then proceeded to help him out of the ground. She grabbed a sleeve of his kariginu and tried to pull him up.

Inuyasha shook his arm away from the girl cantankerously and growled fiercely as he rolled over and sat up. Yozora drew back, but wasn't too put off. The older half demon Jumped in front of Kagome. "What the hell was that for!!" He shouted.

Kagome just wrinkled her nose and groaned. "You're giving me a headache!"

"What kind of excuse is that?!"

"Just be quiet please." She asked.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha turned away and walked away. Yozora close behind…

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Inuyasha bit his lip in irritation. "What do you want?" He snapped.

Her ears twitched in surprise then she pointed to his chest.

"What?" He asked again. "These?" He held up the kotodama beads.

She nodded and growled. "Why do they hurt you when she says that word?"

"It's a stupid curse Kagome put on me." He answered with a slight snarl.

"Why?" She whined irritably.

Inuyasha caught her tone and raised an eyebrow. "You really don't like Kagome, do you?"

She shook her head in disgust at the mention of her.

"Why don't you like her? Sure she's annoying and too pampered for her own good, but what's your reason?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "She's disrespectful of you! You're the alpha, but she keeps undercutting you! It's not right! She isn't following pack rules! Why don't you punish her?"

Inuyasha was taken aback from her outburst. He paused for a second, trying to find the words. "She's a human. They all are. They don't have the same guidelines. Humans aren't as organized as us. Sure, sometimes she goes overboard, but I can't say that she never does it without justification. I kind of deserved these…" he said with obvious shame.

"What do you mean?" she whimpered.

"I've done a lot of things I'm… less than proud of…" the older hanyou muttered. "I've hurt a lot of people… I don't even deserve to have them as my friends…"

He though of them as his friends?! "But they're _humes!_" She growled.

"And? You're half human too."

She looked unhappy about his comment.

"Kagome put these on me because I attacked her. I lowered myself to attacking a defenseless girl… I more than deserved these. I'm a monster…"

Yozora snuggled into side. "No you're not!"

"Thanks kid…" He growled with a slight smirk, tousling her hair. "Kagome's not all bad. She just doesn't understand out ways. Besides… it's not everyday you find someone who doesn't care whether you're a hanyou or not… She's never judged me, or anyone because of what they are. She's the most trustworthy person I know... Please, be nice to her, she's a great friend and a powerful ally. At first she's kind of annoying, but she grows on you, ya know?"

Yozora nodded. She would try, for her daddy, she would try her hardest. Yet somehow, she felt those words meant more to her daddy than to her. Perhaps she was more to him than she thought. She cocked her head to the side slightly as the wheels in her head began to turn.

"C'mon kid. Let's get back before Kagome gets mad and sits me again." He ushered.

A person hidden in the bushes wiped her eyes in sadness and shame in herself. She would definitely need to make this up to him. She had abused her power for much too long.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Inuyasha was in a slightly better mood, but still pretty bad. Shippo hadn't made it any better by saying "Hey grumpy! What's wrong with you, can't you be in a good mood _some_ time in your life?"

Inuyasha swallowed his anger as best he could, not wanting to eat dirt again, and vowed to get revenge somehow.

And he did. Six hours of it, straight hiking, all through lunch and it was nearing night time.

Kagome hated what she had to do now. She didn't feel like fighting, so sitting was out of the question. She was so tired and so were the others. They hadn't stopped since dawn and it was almost sunset now. She did the only thing she could now... Beg.

"Inuyasha, can we _please_ stop? I'm tired, Sango's tired, Miroku's tried, we're all tired! We just _can't _keep up with you! It's cruel for you to think we can."

"Keh!" He grunted, but didn't stop.

"_Inuyasha_! What about Yozora?" She pleaded.

He looked down at said girl. She was red-faced with exertion and looked miserable. He sighed in defeat. "Okay…"

They set up camp not too far from there, all relived to rest. Inuyasha was getting glares from every one, except Yozora who was snuggled against him. But he thought it annoying more than nice.

He tapped his foot in annoyance as Yozora linked her little arm through his and rubbed her head against his upper arm. Couldn't she tell he didn't like to be touched? That he wanted to be left alone?

While Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were fairly quiet, Kagome and Shippo were singing some annoying little song as they cooked dinner that was really getting on his nerves. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He needed some space to think right now. He needed to figure out what he was going to do now. Was he still fit to take care of her after what had happened?

Finally, he couldn't take it! He growled harshly at her and gave her one loud, sharp bark. "Leave me alone brat!"

Yozora drew back suddenly, as if she'd be struck. Her ears went flat and she began a high pitched whine, tears welling in her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he hadn't been thinking! He hadn't meant to be so harsh!

"Awesome parenting skills, Inuyasha." Shippou sneered. Inuyasha gulped, not knowing what to do, or how to console her. He did what he did when he made Kagome mad. He left.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha quickly wandered off. "Sorry about him… He's a jerk sometimes."

Yozora looked up to her and nodded, only slightly. "W-why i-is… he… ma-mad?" She sniffled.

Kagome had never heard he speak before, at least not in anything other than Inu. He voice was soft, gentle, like chimes in the spring breeze. Kagome sighed as she looked over her shoulder at where he'd disappeared into the forest. "He's just grumpy sometimes. Don't take it to heart, he doesn't mean half of what he says."

Yozora looked at her questioningly. Could she trust this hume's explanation? This Kagome, she didn't like her, but she'd known her daddy for much longer. She promised him that she'd be nicer, so this was her chance.

Kagome saw the confliction in the girl's eyes. "I'll go talk to him for you okay?" She smiled. Yozora gave her a silent 'yes' with her head.

Kagome turned to the others. "I'm gonna go find him before he gets into any more trouble." Her companions agreed to watch Yozora until they came back.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Inuyasha was in a nearby field, flat and had white flowers spread in bunches here and there. He looked up at the sky, which had turned a deep navy blue, stars dotting the horizon. He sighed, everything about the night seemed to remind him of the little girl back at camp, whose feelings he'd crushed.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Kagome coming toward him.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Kagome asked softly, kneeling close to him. He looked a little surprised, but nodded with a slight blush. She lay next to him in he flowers. He was propped up by only his arms.

"Are you okay?" Kagome inquired sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess… I'm just… mad." He muttered.

"At what? Or who?"

"Myself, mostly…"

She looked at him with understanding. "Why?"

"Just a lot of stupid things…" He explained. "I keep messing up. I'm not cut out to do the dad-thing. Probably why I was born a half-demon." He smirked sardonically.

She smiled, seeing the small bit of sarcastic humor in his voice. "You aren't that bad… I mean, you just need some more experience is all. What happened?"

"No… Just being out here, chasing after Naraku, I'm putting her so much danger it's sad. I almost let her get _eaten!_" He sighed heavily.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, "_Eaten?!_"

"Yeah, see even _you_ agree…"

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait! _Eaten_? Did I hear you right?" Kagome was practically speechless.

"Not helping…" He said in sing-song voice.

"Sorry," She apologized quickly. "What happened exactly?"

"I fell asleep. She wandered off and when I woke up, she was screaming for her life. A bunch of Kouga's wolves thought they might have Inu-hanyou for lunch." Inuyasha growled.

"_Kouga's _wolves?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he even showed up. I'd know his stench anywhere. What pisses me off more is that he was _right! _" He grumbled dejectedly. "I let her stare death in the face, I let her wander off, _and_ I didn't even _notice_ there was danger near!"

"What did he say?"

"Does it matter?…" He asked back, "He's right… I'm just not a dad-type…"

"Oh, please, don't tell me you let him get to you? We both know he's as much, if not more of an idiot as you. What would he know about children?" Kagome scoffed.

Inuyasha looked at her with a slight smile.

"He's just trying to make you feel bad. Isn't that what guys do? Insult each other, then brawl and make up? You're possibly the only person who can understand Yozora fully. Don't let anyone tell you you're a worse parent than you are. You don't beat her, or abuse her, or treat her like she's different. You just need some practice. Embrace parenthood; don't treat her like she's some kind of burden."

All he could do was nod. "I guess so… I'm just not comfortable with it completely… I'll…try… I guess…"

Kagome gave him a light shove on the shoulder "Loosen up! She's just a kid. Why don't you play tag with her or something tomorrow? Miroku is a jerk sometimes, ignore him. Besides, he's been trying to get a child for years. You didn't even try and got one. He's just jealous." She laughed.

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Fine. But I'm not promising anything."

"Good enough." She smiled. Kagome looked over at him, her eyes catching the kotodama beads. They sat like that a while, until Kagome broke the silence once more. "Can you do something for me?" She asked gently.

He cocked an eyebrow and answered, "Depends…"

"Just… close your eyes."

"Kay…" Inuyasha gulped, half scared, half excited. He felt some movement then she said,

"Okay, open."

He touched around his neck, the familiar weight wasn't there. He saw his kotodama beads in her hands. "Wha- Why?" He asked with surprise.

"I've been abusing the power of the beads… I shouldn't take out my anger on you all the time…" She admitted.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand with the beads, trying to take them back, "No, I need them. What about when I turn demon?"

"I know you won't let that happen." She assured him. "Besides, I have other methods of making you stop…" She blushed deeply at her own words and looked away.

"I still want them…" He said with flushed cheeks. He loved those beads. Yet, he hated them. They were what connected him to Kagome. They were the first thing she'd ever given him and a constant reminder of her. The Inu-hanyou felt oddly naked without the familiar weight around his neck.

Kagome looked at him in confusion, then took the kotodama beads with both hands and shut her eyes for a second, making them glow. She turned them over in her hands a few times, examining them closely. Satisfied, she placed them around Inuyasha's neck again.

"What did you do to them?" He wondered out loud.

"Osuwari!" She yelled suddenly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and braced for the impact, but none came. He looked at her with amazement.

"I took off the spell." She smiled.

In a rare moment of happiness, he smiled. "Thanks…"

Inuyasha lay down completely next to her, putting his hands behind his head, watching the stars. He couldn't believe how entirely peaceful he felt and how lucky he was. Maybe he'd do something nice for her next time they were alone, or in her time. Her scent permeated the air and was enough to send him reeling or calm him to the core.

He looked at her, amber orbs meeting brown. She could have gotten lost in his burning amber eyes. Suddenly, both realized they were staring and with a deep blush, they looked away quickly. Inuyasha decided to sit up, to cover his deep red cheeks, which Kagome copied.

She was feeling brave. It had been a long time since they had been anywhere alone. The girl of the future had to admit, she missed the time they had before they met Shippo and the others. The privacy had been nice. He was a different man when they were alone. He didn't need to put up a front; he could be nice and caring around her. She secretly guessed that was how he wanted to be, but was too afraid of being ridiculed.

Inuyasha felt her lay her head down on his shoulder gently. He took a minute to take in her scent, letting her aura wash over him. Slightly self-consciously and slowly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Had he imagined it or had she really smiled as he hugged her?

Neither knew how long they had been like that, nor did they care. Both were just enjoying this rare moment together. Before long, Kagome had fallen asleep. He allowed himself one large, contented smile as he pulled off his kariginu and put it around Kagome. He knew the others would be asleep by now and carefully picked her up, wary not to wake her, and took her back to camp.

He laid her down on her sleeping bag, his robe still around her. In the past he'd done it a lot more, and now he saw his opportunity and bent down, placing his lips on her cheek. He let they rest there for but a moment, then drew away. He knew it was no use wishing for what he couldn't have, but it made him feel better.

"Goodnight Kagome…" He whispered softly, brushing the hair from her face.

As he began to pick out a sleeping tree, an odd swishing sound caught his attention. Over in the forest, a familiar blue light glowed in the forest and the scent of bones and graveyard soil. He sighed, knowing he'd have to go. He got up slowly and headed out into the forest once more.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a witness to his actions. A little girl with liquid silver eyes and short navy hair followed him dutifully into the woods with more questions than answers.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A/N: Ohemgee….I cannot BELIEVE it! I just can****not****FATHOM the fact that some of you think I, the Kikyo hater extraordinaire; hate Kagome, one of THE most awesome characters **_**ever **_**created!!! I can't stop laughing at the absurdness of your reviews! If you need any reassurance, look at my name! InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever!!!!! I keep telling you, this is an Inu/KAG fic! They will be together, E-VEN-TU-A-LLY. I personally **_**hate **_**when an author rushes to get to the fluff! I **_**will not **_**rush my story because you think it is too slow. This is a fic by me. I may not own the characters but I will **_**not **_**let anyone else force me to write something I don't want to. Any **_**good **_**author can tell you that a successful, fulfilling story takes time to build up characters and their personalities.**

**Anyone who has been around children for more than, oh say, three minutes, knows that they are **_**extremely **_**self centered and biased, therefore, how I got Yozora's mentality that Kagome (for now) is the enemy. She won't be for long, because of Inuyasha's obvious feelings for Kagome, but for now, she still needs to get used to the fact that not all humans are evil. **

**This will be an angsty story in later chapters. I expect this story to be somewhere in the twenties or thirties or more in chapters, so this is only the beginning. I would love for you all to keep reading, but I'm not forcing you to. If you hate my story so much, then don't read. Just click that little x. But if you do, like most people, like a long or mid-length story, please, by all means, review, tell me what you think, just don't rush me.**

**Now that I'm done ranting…**

**LUV!**

**Fullmetal-chibi-chan AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever **


	9. Darkness

**Chapter 9**

**Darkness**

Inuyasha felt like he was on autopilot, walking mechanically toward what he knew would someday be his death. He retained his urge to gulp, knowing the effects this meeting would bring. The Inu-hanyou feared Kagome's reaction, for he knew, it wasn't a matter of if she found out, but a matter of when. He'd never gotten away with a meeting, nor did he want to, secretly. Inuyasha had no wish to die, or at least now after he had gotten to know Kagome, now that she'd shown him that life was worth living.

The hanyou saw the undead priestess's ethereally pale figure glow in the blue light of her shinidama-chuu as they seemed to dance around her, giving her the life sustaining souls of young women.

As the last one floated down to her she looked straight at him, her eyes seeming to bore into his soul of souls. He hated her pain, yet another guilt that weighed heavily upon his mind.

"Hello, Inuyasha…" She greeted in a strictly monotone voice.

He gave her a nod of recognition. "What do you want?" He asked in a strangely polite voice. He always felt constricted around her, like he had to impress her every second he was with her. Yet another of the things he preferred about Kagome. He was always free to be himself with her, brash, loud, and mean, but also, caring and happy.

"I've called you because I believe there is a hitch in out plan to defeat Naraku."

The half demon's eyes widened. "What?"

"That girl, my copy. She holds you back in battle. If she were to go home, you would have less to worry about. You would not have to wonder if she is okay if she went back to her home." She said with confidence. That girl had been causing more trouble than she was worth. She was the one softening Inuyasha, caring for his wounds. That was _her _job! Not that incompetent girl's! Inuyasha belonged to her and only _her_.

"What are you talking about? Kagome is invaluable, she's the only one that can sense the shards and purify them! Besides her arrows do come in handy from time to time." He defended with a slight blush. True he owed Kikyo, but he just couldn't let Kagome go!

He needed her. He knew he was being selfish, but every time that girl left he worried even more than usual. He _needed _her. Like air, he couldn't breathe without her, he just held his breath, hoping she would come back before his worry suffocated him.

"I feared as much. Inuyasha, you must understand, she is not me. She is merely a poor imitation. I could travel with you in her stead. Why settle for that girl, when I could be with you?" She smiled.

"No!" He said with a harshness he'd never used in her presence before. "I know she's not you! You two are nothing alike."

The undead priestess looked shocked, "What do you mean? You can't honestly prefer that _copy _over me? You can't possibly harbor feelings for that child!"

Inuyasha could see a reddish twinge starting on her shinidama-chuu. A small twinge of fear went through him. "Kikyo?" He asked as they seemed to close him in.

"I cannot allow this to continue. I want your life much more than any revenge. I know this is only an infatuation, so I shall break you of it before it turns to anything else."

Inuyasha knew they were getting closer and closer. "Come with me to hell. We will be together for eternity." She held out her hands, trying to take him in her arms.

"NO!" He said even louder. "I have a pup to take care of!" He snapped, pulling away as fast as he could.

"What do you mean?!" Kikyo snarled hatefully.

"Yozora, her mother left to me! I _need _to protect her! She is as my own! I can't just leave her all alone, I won't!" He yelled with passion. He had no idea where it was coming from, but it felt good… right. It was probably a mixture of his will to live and the deep parental instincts that were budding within him.

A soft, happy yip came from the bushes. Both's attention immediately snapped to the source. Yozora stood in the underbrush looking like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

Yozora barked in fear and surprise as one of the shinidama-chuu wrapped itself around her, making it hard for her to breath.

A surge of paternal protectiveness fought it's way out. "Let her down! Don't you dare hurt my pup!!"

"So, this is the reason you cling to life like a babe to its mother's breast." She sneered.

Inuyasha had barely noticed they had gotten so close. He felt them wrap around him tightly.

"Very well. She shall come with us." She smiled.

"Leave her out of this! She's innocent! Don't you dare!!" He howled in rage.

Kikyo looked at him with confusion. "Temper, temper. She shall be with us in hell and we shall be her parents…" she walked over to a now helpless Inuyasha and touched his forehead.

"You will _never _be her mother!" He whispered acidly as sleep overtook him.

Yozora looked in horror as his eyes lids drooped hesitantly. Was it just her, or were they sinking?!

Yozora felt a rush of hot, humid air and in a burst of instinct she made a choice. This woman meant to kill them! Yozora felt her demonic power pulse inside of her and flow around her.

Kikyo looked in fascination and horror as the little hanyou's power increased exponentially. One joined black and blue star and crescent moon appeared on her left cheek, beneath her eye. She was overflowing with dark energy, smiling viciously with overgrown fangs. A black aura surrounded the girl, but through the shroud of darkness, two silver pupil-less eyes flashed dangerously.

The soul collector literally disintegrated around her and as she reached the ground, she flung herself at the strange woman of graveyard soil and bones. Kikyo had no time to react and lashed out an arm to protect her neck.

Razor sharp baby fangs dug into her hard clay skin. The black aura seemed to be sucked into the bite would as Yozora dug her teeth in deeper.

They stayed attached like that for a second, both glaring at the other, a growl in the hanyou's throat. Kikyo waved her arm, flinging the girl away and purifying her in one fell swoop. Yozora screeched with pain as her dog ears began to revert into human ears. Every bit of demonic energy was obliterated from her.

The bite mark was an ugly black swirl on her forearm. The priestess looked in amazed terror as the mark seemed to swish on her arm, as if living. Not only that, it seemed to be growing.

As she called off her soul collectors, dropping Inuyasha, and floated away, all she could wonder was, 'How could one girl possess such dark power and not be completely evil?!'

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Yozora looked with satisfaction as the scary woman fled for her life. She was exhausted and in agony. She did her best to crawl over to her daddy and put a hand to his cheek. He was still alive.

As darkness consumed her, she couldn't help but question why that horrible woman hated her daddy.

Inuyasha woke a few minutes later to the sight of Yozora's unconscious form. He immediately took her into his arm. His fingers groped her head for her ears, but found none. He suddenly realized that Kikyou had purified her! But why would she have gone to so much trouble? What happened?

He felt even more like a failure. In the last 24 hours, had fucked up royally! More than once! "I'm so sorry…. I'm so, so sorry!" He whispered into her hair, hoping desperately that she would be okay. On one hand, she could have been turned human, and on the other, she could be fine, just drained. Unless it was something even worse.

How could she ever forgive him? He was a completely incompetent father! Inuyasha felt his self-worth plummet down into the deepest, darkest hole possible.

The only good thing he figured had happened was that he made his decision. He would never go to hell with Kikyo. He would protect Yozora with his body and soul. She was the most important thing. He wouldn't let her suffer like he did. He would treat her as his own, with all the love and compassion he never had. He would give her all she deserved, and more. He promised to try his best to protect and love this little girl in his arms, this pup.

As he sat there stroking her fluffy hair, he felt a large weight lifted off him. Kagome was right, as she usually was. Embracing his new responsibility felt so much better than denying it. He felt relieved of a great burden.

His daughter… His Sora, Yozora….

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A/N: Thank you for getting off my back! Now, from here on it will move a bit faster, but not too fast. Shippo will get his time to shine and Sango and Miroku will get a bit more attention. Remember, artwork in on my profile! Fullmetal Chibi-chan. Please review!**


	10. When?

**Chapter 10**

**When? **

Inuyasha hadn't slept a wink, but he only noticed one he saw the sky beginning to get light. He had come back to camp, though he dreaded Kagome's wrath. 'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.' It wasn't until the last two years when he met Kagome that he realized the amount of truth that that old saying held. He sat not too far from Kagome, wondering how he would explain himself.

Why, oh why had Kikyo chosen such a seemingly perfect night to call him? Couldn't she have just waited for a night where things hadn't been going so completely, wonderfully right? He sighed and looked back down at Yozora.

Yozora was breathing, but it was too shallow for his liking. She was still human and curled up against his chest as he held her. As he watched the morning sun start to peek beyond the horizon, he noticed a small groan and felt the little form in his arms move.

She looked up at him with dazed aqua eyes. He did his best to smile and ran a clawed hand through her now, dark raven hair.

"Where?..." She mumbled gently as she looked around slowly.

"Safe…" He whispered softly as he drew her close.

She nodded into his kosode, clutching it in her small fists. She ached everywhere and she felt like she was under water, everything was muted and she couldn't smell. Even her memory was fuzzy. She could faintly recall a woman in red and white with things flying around her. She remembered being scared for her life and her daddy's. What did it mean? She chanced a look at her hands... He claws… they were… gone? But it was morning!

Inuyasha noticed the look of panic that crossed her face. "Kikyo… That woman… She tried to purify you." He said with distain.

Yozora looked at him with slight understanding.

"Can you tell me what happened after I passed out?" Inuyasha asked. That question had been knawing at him ever since he woke up.

She shook her head, biting her lower lip. "Can't…remember…Sorry…"

"It's okay… It was probably because of you being purified." He explained. But he still wondered. Why did Kikyo just leave? Why didn't she kill them? Kagome was still wrapped in his hi-nezumi robe, so she couldn't have stopped her, and there was no sign of anyone but Yozora, him and Kikyo there. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts… All over" She mumbled painfully.

Inuyasha rubbed her back and sighed. He expected as much by the way the mark on his arm was throbbing and itching, that she was in discomfort. "I'm… sorry…. It's….. My fault…. you got hurt... But I promise, from here on out, I'll always protect you… You're my… pup now, ya know…" he said with a bit of hesitation and embarrassment as his cheeks were dusted with pink.

She stared at him for a second. He could feel his embarrassment growing, maybe this kid didn't really think of him like that. He wouldn't blame her; she'd just lost the only family she'd ever had. However, in a second, all those thoughts were dashed away as her face lifted into a fangy grin and she hugged him tightly around the abdomen, resting her head on his chest.

"Daddy…" She giggled happily as he blushed even further.

"Uh… Yeah… I…guess?" He gulped; this was going to take A LOT of getting used to.

Inuyasha looked over from his seat at Kagome, who had just turned over in her sleep and seemed to be waking up. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She saw red cloth around her. His Kariginu. She smiled and blushed; she loved the little surprising and random caring moments he showed, she cherished them with all her heart and this was just one more to add to the list. She would have to thank him later.

Yozora turned in Inuyasha's lap and faced Kagome, giving her a soft smile. Kagome just stared back, something wasn't right.

"Inuyasha? Where are her ears?" She asked sleepily.

He just sat there, unresponsive.

"Hello, Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She scooted over to him.

"Nothin'" He replied, looking away.

Even Yozora could sense the tension. What was wrong with him? Last night he'd been so nice to her, now he wouldn't even give her the time of day. She watched Kagome's face contort into a frown. Did she know something that she didn't?

"I see… so you saw her…" Kagome murmured in a low, hurt tone.

He looked at her with obvious guilt, ears half back. How did she always know? He didn't like to see Kagome sad; it made him feel responsible for it as her protector.

Kagome turned from him, not wanting him to see her tears. It was supposed to be a _good _day. Why did that bitch have to ruin every good moment of her life?! Kagome's eyes snapped open as she realized what she was thinking! She felt horrible. She hadn't even said it out loud and she felt like a jerk. "I'm going for a walk… Don't follow me."

"But… Kagome." He said, trying to think of a way to make things better. He reached out, catching her wrist as she got up.

She jerked it away roughly. "No. Don't. Just leave me alone."

Inuyasha watched as she jogged toward the forest. Mentally, he berated himself with a few choice words that could have made Naraku blush.

'Fuck, he was a dumb-ass,' was among them.

The others were stirring. "What happened?" asked a half asleep kitsune.

Inuyasha was too busy trying to think of a way to stave his companions coming anger to notice Yozora go after Kagome.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Kagome kept going until her lungs ached as much as her throat. She sat on an old stump. She put her head in her hands, trying to cover her sobbing. Why did it have to hurt? Why did he have to mean so much to her? Why couldn't these feelings just go away? He was just a boy! An incredibly handsome half dog demon boy with impossible strength and a huge ego. How was it that he had cast this horrible spell on her? What she hated most was not knowing even _when _it began. She remembered hating him so much, so just when had those feelings changed into this? This sweet torture, knowing she'd never be good enough, yet staying by him. Was it when he'd told her she smelled nice? When he'd promised to protect her? When he'd hugged her and taken the jewel? When had her view of his so drastically changed? When he stood, Tetsusaiga over shoulder in the morning sun after the defeat of the Noh mask? WHEN?

She wanted to rip out her hair in frustration. Kagome could swear she was being watched. "Go away Inuyasha!" She said through a snifflie nose.

The feeling did not go away.

Kagome looked up. "I said _GO AWAY!_" She yelled louder, only to have her next words catch in her throat. A little five year old with raven hair and aqua eyes looked at her in confusion.

"Yozora! Oh I'm sorry… I'm just being stupid… I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just… mad… at Inuyasha." She explained.

Yozora tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"It's nothing…"

"Is it 'cause of that evil woman that smells like the dead?" Yozora questioned.

"He took you _with _him to see her?" She asked incredulously.

"No… I followed… She was mean! She tried to hurt daddy!"

"What do you mean, hurt?!" Kagome was near hysteric, she could only imagine what she was trying to do.

"I don't know… It's all… Fuzzy… I just… woke up all like this…" Yozora said softly.

"She purified you?!" Kagome nearly yelled.

"Daddy said she did…" Yozora was a bit nervous from Kagome's actions. "Will I…. Stay like this?" She asked fearfully.

Kagome could sense her fear. "No, I don't think so. I can still sense a tiny bit of your demonic aura." Was it her, or had the girl just called Inuyasha 'Daddy?'

"I don't like her! She's scary and mean!" Yozora whined.

"Yeah, but he doesn't feel that way… He still loves her…" She choked out, hating that bitter truth.

"Hmmmm…. I don't think daddy likes her… He feels how weird she is too! He kept telling her 'no.'" The little girl defended, certain that no one could feel for that walking corpse.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what he'd said no to. "C'mon… We should get back before they start to worry." Kagome looked back at her. She had called him Daddy! Kagome almost giggled at how cute it sounded, though she doubted he would take to that any time soon.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Inuyasha sat apart from his friends, nervous of their wrath. They didn't even know what happened and he was on edge. His ears perked up when he heard and smelled Kagome coming. A pang of guilt stuck him. Her scent was drenched in tears. The others would know what happened, as they always did.

Kagome wiped her eyes and blew her nose, determined to not let Inuyasha see her tear, though knowing he could probably smell it already.

Yozora watched Kagome, trying to piece things together.

As both came into camp, Kagome was swarmed by Sango and Shippo. "Kagome! What happened?" Sango asked.

"You smell like you were crying!" Shippo declared and shot a death glare at Inuyasha.

"Nothing… I'm okay now." Kagome said, trying to keep her problems from blowing up.

Everyone at camp knew immediately what happened.

"Inuyasha, you jerk! How could you! You went after Kikyo!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha averted his eyes. He didn't feel like fighting.

This woman, Yozora realized, hurt everyone she came into contact with. Some how, daddy has a connection to her. But why would he know someone so vile? And why were the others calling him such things? Didn't they know how he tried to stop her from doing whatever she was doing?

The little hanyou scurried over to Inuyasha's side, tugging on his hakama. Inuyasha looked down. She looked at him with unsaid questions. Inuyasha shook his head as if he knew what she was about to ask.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly.

He looked up at her, eyebrows raised innocently. "Yeah?"

"Can I go home for a couple of days?" She pleaded.

"… I guess…" He said softly.

Kagome looked at him in shock, as did the others "What brought on this change?" Asked the monk in curiosity.

"Nothin'" He said, fiddling with his prayer beads for a second.

The only one who noticed his action was Kagome, who looked at him for a second, mouthing a soft, thank you.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A/N: I am SO sorry! Life caught up to me, and 10 straight hours of playing Kingdom Hearts, Sora is hot!!! Yayness! Drools... Please review! Remember, chapter art is up on my lookup!**


	11. Discussion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Chapter 11**

**Discussion**

**Yozora watched unhappily as her daddy was treated like a pariah. But what she also noticed were Shippo's cold glares as she snuggled into Inuyasha's leg. Where they were heading, she had no idea, but the area around was scented heavily with her daddy's. **

**When they stopped in the evening, Yozora and Inuyasha were both relieved to see her ears coming back. He remembered being that little, what horrible torturous hell it was to transform. Even now it hurt, but with age the pain had diminished in length and power. Even after they rested, they were still transforming.**

"**Inuyasha, what happened to her? Why did she lose her demonic power?" Sango asked with a bit of concern. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks for a second, then resumed his actions.**

"**Kikyo tried to purify her." Her growled with obvious distain. He didn't turn to face them, he only kept walking. The taijiya, houshi and kitsune were quite taken aback.**

**Yozora whined painfully and bit back tears of pain as her ears transformed into dog ears excruciatingly slowly. Inuyasha gave a soothing growl and stroked her head gently. **

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**They stopped at a little village, much like her old one. But she noticed one huge difference, though people whispered and gossiped as they saw her next to Inuyasha, most of it was fairly nice, some of it was even in praise of him, though more of it was fear or wariness. Mostly about his explosive temper. **

**By then, her ears had finally gone back to normal. She hated turning human! Being like **_**them **_**was the last thing she wanted. Humes were mean and torturous… Well maybe not her daddy's group… they were okay…She guessed. Still, she was a bit skeptical about the taijiya and monk.**

**They stopped at a little hut and all of them went in, greeting someone named Kaede. Yozora saw an old lady with an eye patch. Her hair was almost as light as daddy's, but still held a small tint of brown from her past. "Please, sit." She offered and so they did.**

"**My, my, who be that child behind ye, Inuyasha?" The old lady asked. Her voice had a natural tone benevolence to it. Yozora peeked from behind Inuyasha at the old priestess. The woman's aura was pleasant and welcoming. **

"**My, my, you have picked up another child?" She chuckled. "She's a cute one, at that."**

**Inuyasha glared at her. "Whatta ya mean another kid, Kagome takes care of Shippo."**

**Shippo, on Kagome's shoulder, clutched Kagome's shirt in his hands, trying to fight back tears. Why was **_**she **_**so special? He was here **_**FIRST!**_** Why was she so much better? **

**Yozora did not miss Shippo's gaze nor the fact he was on the verge of tears. She stuck out her tongue discretely, serves him right for trying to get rid of her! He was **_**her **_**daddy and it wasn't her fault he like her better.**

"**Inuyasha! How uncaring can you be?" Kagome shot.**

**Inuyasha looked struck. "What? Yozora is my pup, her mother marked me as it. Shippo chose to stay with you."**

"**Humph! Who would want that jerk as a dad?" Shippo said a little too loudly. "I feel sorry for her; she has to deal with **_**that **_**for the rest of her life!" Shippo knew it was a blatant lie and saying so just made himself worse.**

"**So, Inuyasha, how did ye come to acquire this young lass?" The priestess asked, trying to change the subject.**

"**Her mother was killed and before she died, she marked me as her new guardian, binding me to Yozora eternally as her father." Inuyasha explained as he showed his mark. He could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks.**

"**So you have accepted this child as your own?" Kaede asked incredulously. "What brought this on so suddenly?"**

"**Yes, I to have been wondering why you've been so accommodating to the girl." Miroku added matter-of-factly.**

"**No reason." He blushed. "Just figure she's gonna be around a long time. Long after all you humans die." He tried to break the conversation. He knew now the most effective way of doing so was to bring up death and/or insult someone.**

**His method worked, Kagome half glared at him and the others gave him a frown. **

**Yozora still could grasp what he meant. She was just getting into her life where her aging slowed down. **

"**So, how old are you child?" Kaede asked Yozora.**

**She didn't know how to answer. Did she mean seasons? Full cycles?**

"**She's five, in human years and demon. She won't turn a year older physically for another ten though. Her aging is slowing down." Inuyasha said, like it was common information.**

"**What do you mean? That doesn't make sense." Kagome called out.**

**Sango spoke up. "When a dog demon is born, the first five years are like a regular human's. After five, it takes ten years to each one, then after about 18 or 19, depending how mature they are, physically; they age 1 year for ever 100."**

"**Wait, so Inuyasha, how old are you?" Miroku inquired.**

"**Dunno, lost count a long time ago. Not counting the years on the tree, I think next winter I'm 18. Not too sure though." He said nonchalantly. **

"**Whoa, that makes you, what, 144?" Kagome realized with a bit of awe. He really was the oldest one there, excluding Kirara. Nobody knew exactly how old she was.**

"**Ehh. Whatever." He shrugged, as Kagome began to back her back pack. **

**Yozora wondered what she meant by go home. What was this place if it was not her home?**

**She tugged on her daddy's sleeve asking in Inu, "Where is she going?"**

"**Home to her time." He growled back.**

**Yozora looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Time?" **

**He nodded and readjusted his sleeves. He tried to quell thee small shiver of fear that always came when she left. He loathed and loved that well which gave her and took her away from him. It was her only way to him and his only way to her. He always silently feared that it would close and that she would be no more, or worse, she would leave on purpose and never return.**

**Kagome heaved the bag over her shoulder. It was huge, but substantially smaller than usual.**

**Inuyasha stood and began to follow her out. Yozora, as always, trailed behind faithfully. **

**She noticed her daddy's smell emanated most off a huge tree they passed on their way. She could feel the aura of the tree. Very rarely did a plant ever gain enough power to emit its own distinct aura, but this one surely did. She could feel it shrouded in deep forest magics, that tree was special. **

**She noticed a similar aura from the well that was in front of them. She chanced a curious look inside. It was fairly shallow and covered in ivy. The faint smell of demons blood lingered still. **

"**I'll be back in about two days." Kagome smiled. Shippo reluctantly came down off her shoulder and next to Inuyasha. **

"**Bye Yozora." She smiled and gave her a quick and unexpected hug.**

"**See ya Shippo." She smiled and patted him on the head.**

"**I'll be back soon, I promise, okay Inuyasha?" She smiled, waving at him as she put a leg inside the well, then the other and jumped down, disappearing into a flash of blue light.**

**Shippo and Yozora stood there dumbfounded for entirely different reasons.**

**Yozora wracked her brain trying to figure out how in all heaven and earth she disappeared into a well of all things!**

**Shippo shot a heated glare at Yozora. How come **_**she **_**got a hug! He only got a pat on the head! No fair, she already had Inuyasha, now she was horning in on him and Kagome?! How **_**dare **_**she! That little brat! She **_**had **_**to go. He would just have to steal Inuyasha from her! Yeah, he would make him like him better than that little brat!**

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**As they headed back to the village Inuyasha knew he had a lot of explaining to do for Yozora. She must be so confused. Inuyasha drifted off the path to the village and over to the Goshinboku.**

**Yozora's navy hair had a slight green twinge in the setting sunlight, while Inuyasha's took a more pinkish hue. The crickets were already making their appearance with their chirping song that filled the late spring, early summer breeze. For some reason he realized he wasn't feeling the effects of spring with such intensity as the two years before. He chalked it up to the kid and the mark taking effect on him. However, he still felt a strong attraction to Kagome; it just wasn't so annoying and powerful as it usually was during the mating season.**

"**Why are we going to the sacred tree?" Shippo asked, trying to jump onto Inuyasha's shoulder. **

**Inuyasha sidestepped him easily and said, "We need to talk."**

"**What about?" **

"**Yozora and I. We need to talk. You can go back to camp, you know the way." He answered.**

**Shippo frowned. Everything was about her now! Shippo grunted and began his way back to camp. He should get himself in danger, or maybe a demon would attack him and then Inuyasha would be sorry, because he paid too much attention to his little **_**angel **_**to notice Shippo getting attacked! Then who would be more important? He'd show them, he'd show her especially that **_**he**_** was here first and that Inuyasha and Kagome were **_**his **_**parents, not **_**hers!**_

**He threw the door mat aside roughly, and plopped down next to Kirara, arms crossed and pouting.**

"**What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked in concern.**

"**Nothing!" He sneered and looked away. "Stupid little brat!" he mumbled under his breath. "I hate her!"**

**He didn't say it softly enough however. Sango and Miroku exchanges knowing glances. There was a talk in store for a certain tactless hanyou.**

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku, Yozora in his lap. **

"**I'm guessing you're really confused." He started.**

**She nodded, snuggling even closer to him.**

"**Look, it's really confusing, but that woman you saw, Kikyou, I knew her a long time ago, before she died. We used to be friends and we were going to use the Shikon jewel to turn me into a human so that she could be a normal person, instead of a priestess. When I look back, it was **_**really **_**dumb of me to even consider going along with it since it would have left me defenseless and alone while she got to be normal." He continued**

**Yozora just sat, trying to process all he was saying. So he had been friends with that evil woman?**

"**On the day that we were supposed to go through with the deal, a demon named Naraku tricked us both into thinking we'd betrayed the other. Back then, I'd thought I was in love with her, but I know now that I didn't trust her enough for that. And neither did she obviously. Basically, she shot me with a sealing arrow and pinned me to this tree for 50 years. She died the same day she sealed me because of the wounds Naraku inflicted on her in my form." He said with regret heavy on his voice.**

**Yozora whined encouragement to him. Surely he didn't blame himself for her death?**

"**Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, but they're nothing alike. Kikyo was cold as ice, but Kagome is warm as the sun. She came here through the well after a demon dragged her though along with the Shikon jewel that had been gone since Kikyo took it with her to hell. She freed me from the tree and I attacked her. That's why she put these kotodama beads on me. Kikyo was brought back by a witch, but only in a clay body. Those flying things, shinidama-chuu, give her the souls that she needs to stay on earth." He went on.**

**The little hanyou smiled, knowing Kagome took the spell off. That Kagome girl wasn't so bad, she figured, she ad woken up her daddy anyway, so how bad could she be? That woman, Kikyo, she didn't even belong with the living. Why didn't she just die and get it over with? Why drag on her own suffering?**

"**But while she was here, she accidentally shattered the jewel and now we are hunting the shards, trying to keep Naraku from getting them all. We've been searching for two years and over that time we met Miroku, that monk, who has a hell hole in his hand because of Naraku and until Naraku is defeated, he's living with a death sentence. Sango's entire village was killed except her cat Kirara and brother because of that monster. He has her brother Kohaku under his control to have leverage over her." **

**Yozora growled. How could anyone be so vile enough to do something like that! Her own brother?! The more she heard, the more she hated this man.**

"**Shippo's dad was killed over a fight for the jewel shards by the thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten. We avenged his father, but he had no where to go, so Kagome took him in. My own brother Sesshoumaru has been trying to kill Naraku for whatever reason he has. If he even has one. Who knows, talking to him is about as engaging as talking to a block of ice. He and I have been at each others throats for who knows how long. He wants my sword Tetsusaiga because of its strength and thinks it's unfair that our father gave me the sword capable to kill and him the sword able to bring life." Inuyasha growled in distain. There was obviously many years hatred between the two.**

**She wondered why he and his brother were so angry at each other. They were just swords.**

"**I know it's a lot to take in, but just go along with us, you'll understand eventually. It confuses me sometimes too. Who knew life could get so complicated?" he asked rhetorically.**

**Yozora nodded in agreement. "Daddy?... What was that Kikyo woman trying to do last night?" **

**Inuyasha took in a deep breath, then sighed heavily. "She was trying to take me to hell with her. She believes that my soul is owed to her, but my soul is my own. I've decided to stay here with you and the others. There's plenty of time to be dead later. You are my first priority, along with Kagome." He declared proudly.**

**She giggled and hugged him. "Thank you…" she said into his chest.**

**His gaze softened and he rubbed her little ear with his thumb and forefinger. "No problem kid." He held her close, arm under bottom, her stabilizing her, and then jumped down. "It's getting dark. Let's head back." He set her down and they began their walk back.**

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!!! I was visiting a very close friend's house and forgot to bring a jumpdrive with my chapters on it! Therefore, I could not post new chapters! I will get the next ones done ASAP! Although, I did finish Kingdom hearts for the second time I got the Ultima keyblade this time! Damn little mushroom bastards! **

**With love and apologies from,**

**Teh Fullmetal Chibi-chan! AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever!**


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter 12**

**Aftermath**

Kagome climbed up the ladder inside the well, placed by her grandfather two years previously, into the well house. As she slid open the shoji it never ceased to amaze her how different the times were. How in half a millennia so much could turn so horribly wrong.

After all of the nature she'd witnessed and it's untamed beauty, the concrete jungle just seemed an ugly mess of pollution and metal. Complete chaos! While in the feudal era, every plant, every structure had a purpose and was so uniquely beautiful; it was just so mind boggling.

She jogged up to her house, opening the back door. She was greeted by her brother, who was glued to his new DS. Kagome rolled her eyes, he was going to fry his brain like that.

"Mom! Kagome's home!" Souta called out.

A woman in a short sleeved yellow tee with a khaki knee length skirt skittered down from the stairs to greet her daughter.

"It's so good to see you again!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and embraced her daughter in a mother/daughter hug.

"Yeah, it's pretty there, but I still miss you guys all the time." She admitted as the hug broke.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get to bed. I'll make breakfast tomorrow morning okay?" Aozora Higurashi suggested.

Kagome yawned and nodded at the same time. That sounded like a great idea. She made her way up to the bath. She turned the water up hot.

She briefly wondered why Inuyasha hated anything hot. He hated spicy food, very hot water and yet he had nothing against diving headfirst into a river of flames. Huh, she just didn't understand him sometimes.

Kagome let the bath fill, then undressed, and finally getting in. She sighed in pure bliss. There was nothing she didn't love about taking a nice long bath, even if she did get pruny and her hair got all tangly.

She loved the heat that enveloped her body, how it felt to breathe in that humid air and especially the peace of mind it gave her. It was the ultimate relaxer. The only thing that was as effective as this was being in his arms… "Inuyasha…" She sighed.

He was such a conundrum. Why did he hide so much from them? She had always just assumed he didn't know how to read, but in the last week he had surprised her when he made Yozora's mother's tombstone.

It shouldn't have surprised her that he had some education since he had had a hime for a mother. What really baffled her was the fact anyone could get him to sit still and concentrate long enough to actually learn and retain it. She thought about the unmother, how he'd been so respectful, how he looked in the reflection of her spell.

Kagome decided she'd had enough of the water and pulled the plug, watching the water swirl down the drain in a twister for a second. She pulled a fluffy yellow towel around her, letting her wet raven hair drip all over the floor. She was feeling lazy tonight.

In his mother's arms, as a child, he looked so peaceful and serene, like nothing could have ruined that moment between them. How much had he changed since his mother's death? There was no way he could have been a meek child, could he?

From how he talked of her, the few times anyone was able to squeeze anything out of him, he was nothing but respectful and somber. Then again, if she'd lost her mother when she was so young and had been without parents, she might have been mad at the world too. If her mother hadn't survived the wreck, she might have turned out as angry and incorrigible as her hanyou.

Wait, since when was he _her _hanyou? She was definitely spending _way _too much time around Kouga. She sat down on her bed, drying her hair and legs. With a sluggish pace, she pulled on an oversized shirt and underwear before pulling her light cord and collapsing in her bed, letting sleep take her.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Inuyasha however did not come back to such a warm welcome. Sango, Miroku and Kaede merely ignored their entrance, while Shippo was an entirely different story. He was munching loudly on his dinner, trying his hardest to be noticed without being noticed. (A/N: If that makes any sense.)

Inuyasha grabbed two bowls and spooned some stew into both. He sat down and handed one to Yozora. He gave her a pair of chopsticks and took his own in hand. She stared down at the two utensils hatefully.

Inuyasha shook his head, knowing her dilemma. He gently nudged her with his elbow and showed her how his fingers were positioned.

Yozora took hers in hand begrudgingly and tried to copy his actions. To her surprise, it worked! She picked up a piece of rabbit from the stew, munching on it happily. It was a little over cooked, but that was how all human food was. They just didn't appreciate food in its raw entirety.

True, she didn't like completely raw food, but humans practically scorched their food. Didn't they know that it was much more nutritious if only warmed a little? And what ever happened to the bones? That was her favorite part of eating meat! There was nothing more satisfying than cracking through a rib bone and sucking out the marrow! It was so darn good!

Inuyasha gave her a nod of approval and continued eating, trying to ignore the slight glares of Sango and Miroku and Shippo's jealous aura. As soon as he was finished he put up the bowl and contemplated going outside and sleeping on the roof, away from his companions' glowering gazes. He decided against it as he crossed his arms into his sleeves. The mosquitoes would be hell tonight and he didn't feel like going through that torture.

He silently wished for a just a little break. And like he always did, his inner self reminded him that as a half demon, there were no breaks. It was a constant fight for survival and you were never allowed a second to back down or rest. As a mere whelp, he'd learned that oh so important rule.

Yozora finished quickly and sat close to Inuyasha, trying to get comfortable position to sleep in. Shippo inched his way to Inuyasha, trying to worm his way in. None of it got past Inuyasha. He picked up the kit by the scruff of his shirt. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Nothing…" He said with disappointment as the hanyou set him down next to Kirara. So far his plan wasn't going too well, but he would succeed! One way or the other, he would win over Inuyasha and show him how much better he was than that little brat! He only was willed harder as Yozora snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha shook his head in confusion. One second the kid wanted nothing to do with him, the next he wanted to cuddle. What was up with him? Meanwhile, the other three adults groaned internally in unison. How thick could one man be?

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is taking so long and the chapters are so chort, but I'm Inspiration short. I know how the story will go in my head, but writing it is so much harder. Please review. Look at the art if you please. **


	13. Conundrums

**Chapter 13**

**Conundrums**

**Kagome sighed heavily as she heaved her books into her room, letting them fall in disarray on her desk. She'd been sure that today would be a good day, but **_**no, **_**they just **_**had **_**to be studying feudal Japan in history! Of course, while everyone else was daydreaming and hoping for some higher power to kill them quickly, the teacher played 'Lets pick on a random student and embarrass them in front of the whole class' like Mrs. Hikyou loved doing every day during her class. **

**And of course, she just **_**had **_**to pick on Kagome. And Kagome just **_**had **_**to automatically say the correct answer… the only answer that had been right all period! Kagome knew anyone who got **_**anything**_** right in Hikyou's class was **_**branded **_**a nerd, since she always gave out heinously difficult pop quizzes! Sometimes it was random things that weren't even in the text books! She hadn't even needed to think about it, it just spewed out like vomit!**

"**Ms. Higurashi, Who were the band of seven and why are they famous?" Hikyou asked looking at the girl over her ugly yellow glasses.**

"**Kyokotsu, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jyakotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Mukotsu. They were a band of assassins that wreaked havoc upon feudal Japan." As soon as it had spilled out, she covered her mouth in horror! She didn't even know how it all slipped out! **

**Mrs. Hikyou, who had been sipping ****her coffee, looking quite smug, sprayed it all over the front row of her class, nearly falling over in shock. "Th-tha-that's….right!" She exclaimed. She had been sure the girl would get it wrong! After all, all she did was miss school!!! **

**Every eye was on Kagome, the question on everyone's mind was 'WHAT THE HELL?!?' Kagome sunk low in her seat, her face could have matched Inuyasha's kariginu perfectly. She seriously contemplated getting up out of her seat and running down the halls and back home and down the well as fast as her legs could take her. But she stayed seated, enduring their whispers and snickers. **

**She was blushing so hard all through lunch, her ears burned. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi obviously already knew she concluded when she saw them rush to her table with sympathetic faces.**

"**Oh Kagome! We heard what happened. We are so sorry! You're not a geek to us!" Yuka consoled as she hugged her friend.**

"**Ugghhh… I'm too embarrassed to eat…" Kagome sighed as she pushed her tray away, to the middle of them, placing her head in her arms on the table.**

"**We've been telling everyone you live on a shrine and your crazy grandpa never stops spewing out historic blabber." Ayumi tried to encourage the mortified teen.**

"**Oh, like **_**that's **_**any better!" Kagome practically moaned.**

"**Say, how **_**did **_**you know that answer?" Eri interrogated.**

"**Gramps… How else could I know something so out there?" She lied.**

**She glared at her friends as they burst out laughing****. "Good, we thought so." Yuka said between giggles.**

"**Yeah, the only other way you could know something like that is if you… traveled back in time or something!" Ayumi joked.**

"**I agree, I could just see it, school girl in the countryside, taking care of chickens and fighting spirits!! Whoooooo!" Eri said with a fake ghost voice.**

**Kagome willed herself not to hyperventilate. Did they know, or were they just idiots? She immediately noticed she was the only one not laughing and let out a big fake giggle, trying to play along. "Yeah, but how would I get there?" **

"**Hmmm, good question! Let's see…. Oh! What about some weird time warp, you know, like a spot you go to and it transports you!" Ayumi replied.**

"**What about that uber creepy well on the shrine grounds! I mean, if I had a time warp, I'd put it there, think about it, who would ever guess?" Yuka suggested with excitement. Kagome was about to faint. She could feel the panic creeping into her core.**

"**You?" Eri stated with a hint of sass. "Jeeze, you guys are stupid. We sound like 1****st**** graders. Right Kagome?"**

"**Yeah." She said with a gulp, she hoped to any higher power she could think of that they were all just idiots with big imaginations. **

**She practically ran home after school, desperate to get away from the gossip and drama. And on top of that, for answering the question right, Hikyou gave her **_**extra **_**homework! Kagome just wanted to forget about school! Good thing it was Friday.**

**She hugged her pillow to her chest and screamed into it, hoping it would help relieve her of the stress, but alas, to no avail. She groaned hopelessly as Buyo began to walk onto her back and found a nice spot to camp out and sleep. The poor girl barely even noticed her overweight cat as she fell as****leep. Tomorrow would be better, after all, what was more fun than planning surprises?**

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**Inuyasha had similar feelings of emotional fatigue. He just couldn't understand Shippo. Why was it all the sudden he wanted to be around him 24/7? It wasn't as annoying as it was confusing. The kid hated him, so why did he want to be apart of everything he did now? **

**Shippo had always made it abundantly clear that he disliked him and took him for an idiot. So why the hell did he seem to be attached to his hip? He was just getting used to Yozora and now the kit was getting mushy on him too.**

**He sighed, why was this so hard? He thought he'd figured out things a long time ago. Shippo was attached to Kagome and didn't like him, so what had changed? He decided to go take a bath, things were always better when he took one.**

"**Sango, can you watch her for a while?" He asked. "I'm gonna go take a bath."**

**Sango looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Ummm, sure… But, will she be okay with that?" The surprised taijiya asked.**

**Inuyasha gave Yozora a quick growl, saying "Stay**** with Sango for a bit, I'm going to the baths."**

**She whined back with, "But… I don't know her…"**

"**Don't worry, she's nice." He assured her. He looked to Sango and nodded. "Thanks."**

**Miroku got up with him. "I'll come too." And they exited, making their way to the hot springs.**

**Inuyasha shrugged, he'd been hoping to go by himself, but it didn't really matter.**

**What most didn't know about him was that he was a very fastidious creature by nature. He didn't like to be dirty; in fact, he hated it, being that if he went more than a day or two without a bath, he started smelling like wet dog, not exactly pleasant.**

**When they reached the springs, Inuyasha stripped, putting his clothes up along with Tetsusaiga. He slipped into the water with a sigh of relief. It felt so damn good! He could feel his muscles finally relax, something that was more than welcome.**

**Miroku had a similar look of contentedness as he stepped into the water. The two spent a few minutes lying in the water, until Miroku tried to make conversation.**

"**So, any idea what's up with Shippo?" The monk asked curiously. **

**Inuyasha shrugged, "No idea. Suddenly he's trying to make me pay attention to him. I thought that was Kagome's arena."**

"**How is Yozora-chan taking that?"**

"**I think she's pissed." He chuckled. "She's more possessive than I would've pinned her for." Although he could understand it, after all, her mother died and she was with strange people and now had a new parent. She was just trying to find stability in him.**

**Miroku laughed, "Like father, like daughter!"**

**Inuyasha didn't find that comment quite as funny. "Shuddup, bouzo…" He glared and sunk deeper into the water. "I can't figure out what Shippo wants. I thought the kid hated me…"**

"**Perhaps he's jealous." Miroku suggested none too subtly.**

**Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, and maybe Sesshoumaru has a heart. Please, why the hell would he be jealous? He said it himself that he hates me and I make a pathetic father."**

"**Or, maybe he wants **_**you **_**to be his father. Think about it, you've never really acted like one, so he never saw you as such, but now that Yozora is here, it's a whole different story. He's realized that you can be nice and wants in on it too."**

**Inuyasha sat quiet for a while, thinking. Could that really be the reason the kit wa****s acting so strange? Did he want him to be his father too? What the hell was up with him and kids? Never mated, but has two pups! At this rate, he'd adopt a village and still be alone! He sighed… There was only one way to clear this up.**

**As the half-demon got up, Miroku smiled, sure that he'd gotten his point through his thick skull at how thoughtful he looked.

* * *

**

A/N: Wanna kill me yet? Sorry to all those who have been reading and then were suddenly cut off for oh, six months. I'm such a bad writer… Yeah, I can't even keep the chapters coming steadily… Oh, well, what the hell… I'll try to be better about this in the future. I promise you, I WILL finish this story one way or another! Chapter art is where it always is on my profile. _Hikyou- cowardice, unfairness, meanness_


	14. Hopes

**Chapter 14**

**Hopes**

Yozora looked at the woman next to her apprehensively. Her daddy told her she was nice, but how could she be sure?

"You're still afraid of me aren't you?" Sango asked softly, making eye contact with the blue haired little girl.

Yozora gave a little grunt and her ears flattened slightly. She didn't like being called a coward. She was just being cautious, after all, there was a reason the woman was called a taijiya.

"Don't worry, I only hurt bad demons. Demons that want to hurt others." Sango tried to reassure her. She didn't know what to tell her, what she could say to help calm the little hanyou. After all, if you'd just been put in the care of someone who killed those of similar breed to you, you'd be anxious too.

Shippo meanwhile rolled his eyes. Why was Sango even bothering? She was just a spoiled little brat who was horning in on his little family.

A tall figure entered the room, Inuyasha. He looked over at Yozora, then at Shippo. His hair was still damp from his bath and dripping onto the floor. "Shippo, c'mon." He beckoned, making a hand gesture.

Yozora and Shippo both stood simultaneously. "No, Yozora, just Shippo." He said. Yozora looked stricken. Why was daddy telling Shippo to come and her to stay? Her ears drooped and she sat back down.

Shippo meanwhile beamed. He was making some headway! Soon Yozora would just be an insignificant pest of the past and he would have Inuyasha and Kagome to himself!

As the two left, Miroku entered, sitting next to his fiancé. Sango turned to him after the two had left, asking, "Why is he taking Shippo?"

"He's going to have a talk with him. I think I finally got him to think about why Shippo's been acting the way he has." Miroku explained.

Yozora looked at the door, then at the other two, wondering what they could mean. She petted Kirara anxiously, what if this meant her daddy liked Shippo better? He _was_ here first…

* * *

Shippo scurried behind the man that helped him avenge his father and had protected him the last three years. The two kept walking until they reached the sacred tree. Inuyasha plopped down in his usual spot. Shippo sat right across from him. The sun was setting fast into the west. The sky's reddish hue was making Shippo's hair look as if it was on fire. 

Inuyasha sighed, how was he going to do this? "Look, Shippo… Can I ask you something?"

Shippo nodded, his face suddenly becoming sober.

"Why are you acting like you are?"

Shippo cocked his head to one side. "Whatta you mean?"

"You know, all the sudden, you wanna be around me all the time. Why now? I thought you hated me." Inuyasha explained.

Shippo looked uncomfortable, his eyes tried to avoid contact. "No reason…" the kitsune mumbled.

Inuyasha frowned; he was going to have to do this the hard way. "You're lying to me. And you know it." He sighed, "Are you jealous of Yozora?"

"No!" He blurted defensively. "Why would I be jealous of _her?_"

Inuyasha gave him a scolding look. He wasn't buying it.

Shippo's face softened. "Well, maybe… a little."

"Why?"

Shippo pouted and took a deep breath. "Well, you act so differently around her! You're not mean or anything. You let her touch your ears and stuff! Why is she so much more important? You never act like that with me…" Shippo sniffled and lowered his head.

Inuyasha made a mental score in his head, Monk-1 Inu-0. He'd have to thank him later somehow. "Yozora is my daughter, though. Of course I treat her differently. She may not be my child from birth, but she's mine all the same."

Shippo grunted, rubbing the tears off his cheek. "Yeah… well… I kinda wished you'd be like that with me too… What about when Kagome leaves… Who'll take care of me?"

Inuyasha was stunned. The kid was right. After all the shards were found and purified, if Kagome went home, who would be there for the kit? "Kid, you know I wouldn't abandon you like that. But c'mon, you haven't exactly made my job any easier. You act like a little jerk around me most of the time. Besides… I know you miss you real dad a lot…"

Shippo nodded silently, trying to bite back tears. "Yeah… but you helped me avenge him… so…"

Inuyasha looked at him sideways as the silence over took the little kitsune. "So what?"

"Well… maybe… you… can be my new… father?" he asked with trepidation, fearing the hanyou's answer.

Said hanyou gulped and sat there for a second, thinking about what would be the best answer. "I know… I can never replace your real father…" Inuyasha paused for what seemed to be an eternity. His face adopted a soft pink blush. "But, maybe… when things get a little less complicated … You know? I mean, you need to get used to Yozora. She ain't going anywhere."

"So maybe?" Shippo asked, slightly dejected.

"Yeah, maybe when Naraku's gone. I don't want that bastard targeting you too. Look, it's not that I don't want you, but I just don't wanna dive into something so permanent without letting you think it through." He gave Shippo a small smile. "After all, you sure you want a baka like me taking care of you for the next few centuries?"

Shippo mirrored his smile and nodded. "Can I call you papa at least?"

Inuyasha grunted in embarrassment. "Uh… Sure, when no one else is around, okay?"

Shippo flashed his little fangs, hope growing within him. He might just yet get a dad! In that instant, his little kitsune cunning began to work its magic. Perhaps, if he did this right, Inuyasha wouldn't be the only parent he gained. If things worked out, he could end up with Kagome as his Mamma!

Hmmm, and maybe Yozora wasn't a bad thing. Thanks to her, his hopes of building himself a family were starting to come true! He'd never had a sister, so how could he say that she was all bad?

She could probably be even more beneficial, maybe she could help him achieve his goal; after all, she most likely wanted a complete family too! They could work as one to bring Inuyasha and Kagome together! It was perfect! Foolproof! All he had to do was tell her; how could she resist?

With a whopping grin on his face, he followed Inuyasha back to the village, the older demon unaware of the motive behind kitsune's glowing face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry about some of the chapters being bold. I don't notice it becuase that's the form I write it in so I can tell instantly which story I'm writing. Bold for Yozora and normal for BTS/BA. Chapter art is kinda messed up because I wrote the wrong number and I had to soak it to get it off and I bled and Yeah, It's kinda dorky looking. Oh well... I'll do better next time. Also, my Compter is wigging out a bit so my cool 'Inuyasha' kanji is lost for a little bit. But fret not! It will be back.**


	15. Plans

**Chapter 15**

**Plans**

Yozora sat with a worried look upon her face. Kirara could sense her discomfort and rubbed her head against her knee, letting out a small purr. It did little however to comfort her, but it still reassured her that all was not lost. Sango gave her a smile, but the little hanyou only succeeded in letting out a cross between a sigh and a whine.

Her ears perked up when she heard her father's distinct foot falls, but her happiness was crushed as she heard the grating laughter of the kitsune. She buried her head in her arms, putting her forehead to her knees. She bit down hard on her lip trying to fight back tears. He didn't need her… He had the kitsune boy…

Inuyasha entered and was assaulted with the scent of depression. He looked straight a Yozora, who was in a distinctly familiar position. By the gods! He just couldn't have both of them happy at once, because _no_ that would be just too easy! He gave out a sigh and sat by Yozora, drawing her into his arms. She had a familiar look in her eyes, one that rattled him to the core… He wondered how he could do this without sacrificing his pride completely in front of them. Really, all this mushy stuff was a bit degrading to his macho-ness that he'd made for himself over the years, but still he couldn't ignore her expression… Abandonment… That was the only word for it… And too, his instincts that he fought constantly, to nuzzle her and reassure her that everything was alright…

Sango and Miroku watched in sympathy for the Akita hanyou, something that was quite amazing. Surely this was hard on his nerves, dealing with two kids fighting for his attention.

Yozora complied with his actions, looking at him limply. Tears were welling up in her eyes. _This was it…_ She told herself, _He's going to tell me he doesn't want me…_

Inuyasha drew her close, growling softly, almost a croon. It was a sound not meant to mean anything but to comfort. Like a cat's purr, it was only a vocal expression of emotion. But to Yozora, it was everything. It was reassurance that he still wanted her… that she was still important to him…

'_Pup alright?'_

'_Yes, Alpha… Pup is fine now…'_

'_Good…'_

Suddenly, she felt large hands grip her sides and pull her out of his lap. Inuyasha set her down next to him, a light coat of blush dusted his cheeks. Yozora snuggled into his arm. He didn't show his affection quite like her mother had, but he showed it and that's all that mattered, even if it was for brief moments like these.

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Yozora woke in the middle of the night to a tugging at her side. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as they adjusted to the dim light of the dying fire in the center of the room. She found herself looking at the little kitsune.

"Huh?" She whimpered softly in a yawn.

"Shh!" Shippo hushed her in a harsh tone, putting his index finger to his lips. He scampered to the exit and made a hand signal for her to follow.

Half asleep and vaguely intrigued, she complied. Silently, she got up and met him a couple hundred feet from the hut. The night was cold and crisp. The crescent moon hung over them, stars glittering around it. "Nani?" She asked in her sweet voice.

Shippo smiled with all his foxy charm. "I wanna talk to ya. Alone. No tellin' anyone!"

She blinked a couple of times and nodded. She would listen. After all, it's not like she was _promising _to not tell her daddy.

"I'm gonna let you in on a plan I'm working on. Top secret! And I want _you _to help me, cause I know you can." Shippo began.

"A…plan?" She chimed. Now she was _really _interested…

"Yeah! A plan to have parents!" He continued, praying she would agree.

"H-how?" She asked.

"Easy! We bring Inubaka and Kagome together and BAM! Instant parents!" He explained with vim and vigor. Yozora gave him a scolding glare for his snipe at their alpha.

"Think about it," He added, trying to redirect the conversation. "Kagome can be our Mamma and Inuyasha can be our Daddy! I mean the two _ahhbviously _like each other, so with a little help from us, they can finally admit what we already know!"

"B-but… Don't you… Not like me?" She queried.

"Ahh, that's a thing of the past! If we work together we can do anything! We can both get what we want. You can be my imouto. And I'll be your aniki!" He was out of breath by the time he finished and quite hyped up.

Yozora looked at him skeptically, biting her cheek, but after thinking about it for a few seconds, it didn't seem so far fetched. She closed her eyes. Shippo looked at her and prayed hard to every god he could think of. His future, no, everyone's future depended on this!

She tried to imagine it… Daddy-Alpha and Kagome as her mother and her… Shippo her aniki… All together… Sitting under the Goshinboku…Finally, she opened them and smiled. With a determined look in her eyes, she gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah!"

Shippo was ecstatic. "Now remember, don't tell ANYONE! If InuBaka learns about our plan, then they'll _never _get together!"

Yozora nodded soberly, choosing to ignore his insult.

"C'mon, let's go back." He grinned, happy to have gained an accomplice.

Together they headed back and as if nothing had happened, they went back to bed. Yozora chanced a look at her daddy before drifting off. He looked peaceful… The same look he'd had out in that field laying next to Kagome…

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

Meanwhile in an obscure forest a certain undead priestess sat propped up by a tree. Her eyes clenched in pain and mouth in a tight, thin line. She stared at her arm in distaste. The once small bite had grown. The raven black swirls had spread down her arm and she watched in horror as her blackened fingers began to crumble away one by one. The swaying black aura burned to the touch and was unstoppable.

She sighed in anger. The girl was much more powerful than she'd expected. It was both draining her of her power and decapitating her. Not only was it spreading down, but up. It was three quarters of the way up her entire arm.

Kikyou contemplated cutting off the arm, but as she'd tried, the swirling had intensified and rushed an extra inch up. It was almost as if it were alive and knew what she was trying to do. She cursed aloud the girl who'd done this. Yozora… How ironic, a name almost as dark as her power.

The more she thought of the girl's power, the more it impressed her. To be so young and have such a destructive power! She was consumed with thoughts of revenge. How could she turn the tides in her favor? What could she do to exploit this new power she knew the girl had?

Her eyes widened. How could she have not though of it? He would just love to have her power. To make one die slowly and painfully, it was like the kazaana, but incurable, at least her knowledge. Oh, yes… Naraku would be most intrigued by this girl. Not only that, but the fact that her presence, or really the lack thereof would send Inuyasha in a loop. It would fluster him and open a weak spot. Perfect.

Kikyou knew one thing, one thing above all… She would not go out without a bang. She would make that girl pay for her pain. She would make her pay for thwarting her plan, for stealing him from her. But, most of all, for making her second in his mind and heart…Possibly even third…

**犬 **

**夜**

**叉**

**A/N: Hiya! I've just heard I was nominated….For something… Dunno what it is, but I'm still happy If anyone knows and wishes to enlighten me, please do so. Sorry 'bout the art, I wasn't all there when I made it and her eyes are too far apart… **_**Blush…**_


End file.
